Lost in Time
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: The Serenese Massacre- It was the fire that destroyed everything Sera cherished. Sera soon found her self lost and alone, stuck in that time. That is until she met someone who helped her move on. Now he has been killed, leaving Sera alone and lost once again.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_So this story I'm rewriting. Not much is changing, though I don't like the title and there are some things I want to fix up. I'm doing this with most of my writing. Plus I got really good idea for this! Hopefully you all will like it! Let me know please. Review and message please! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

_It was chaotic in the forest. Children were screaming and crying. Men were shouting orders. All because of a blazing fire that was ravaging the land._

_A loud deafening sound was heard from a tree that came crashing to the ground, landing inches from a small burrow in which a small girl was hidden. She cringed deeper into the small space, curling herself into a fetal position as the ground shook._

_The girl whimpered as she felt the leaves scrape her back. She tried to bury herself deeper in the burrow._

_Then she heard her name being called._

"_Sera!"_

_The voice called out desperately for the girl._

_The girl's eyes widened. She then shuffled out of her position and crawled out of the burrow. Her eyes widened at what she saw._

_A wall of red and orange was seen in the distance of the forest. Around her the trees were glowing with the flames in the background. The greenery was starting to turn brown as the flames came closer._

_Sera gasped as she heard a crackling noise and a burning leaf came falling before her feet. The fire soon erupted and started to spread, following the trail of twigs around her feet. Sera's eyes widened and she turned around and started to run._

_Mommy! Daddy! Her eyes widened as she thought of her parents. She then instantly closed them and wiped her eyes. Ashes from the fire were stinging her eyes. Sera continuously wiped them as she ran._

_Where were they? What about Kimi?_

_She was outside with her mother and younger sister, Kimiko, learning a new song. Sera already knew this song; however, Kimi was much younger than her and was in the process of learning the song. During that time, Sera had decided to wander the forest as Kimi learned._

_That was when the attack happened._

_Sera then coughed. She looked up as she heard shouting and her eyes widened. Through the smoke, she saw a silhouette of an army of men. All of them were large, gigantic-looking in her case. They all held large torches, cursing the forest with their flames. Along with those men, there was another group. They were much larger and were carrying numerous objects. _

_Sera's eyes widened. She knew these were the bad people and turned around, still looking in their direction. She turned her head and started to run with her eyes shut tight from the ash burning it._

_Around her, she could hear shouting and fluttering of the wings as people were trying to escape the flames._

_That's when she heard her name being called again, followed by multiple coughs._

"_Sera! Where are you?" She heard the male voice call out again. The girl looked up trying to see through the smoke. She tried to call out to the voice but ended up coughing._

"_Sera!" An arm wrapped around her. She yelped as she was lifted into the sky. Her carrier pulled her close protecting her from the heat given off by the flames._

_She then looked up to see who her savior was. "Daddy," she asked in a hoarse voice._

"_Are you alright?" he asked glancing down at her._

_The girl just nodded and then asked, "What's going on daddy? Where are Mommy and Kimi?"_

_Her father looked up continuing to fly. She heard him hesitate before he replied, "Don't worry about them they're safe now." His voice faltered as he spoke._

_Though Sera was only a hatchling, she understood the look on her father's face. She could see the pain and sorrow in his emerald green eyes. She also felt his heart stop before he replied. _

_Sera looked up at him staring at him in horror, "N-no…"_

"_I'm sorry, Sera. The tree collapsed and they… they were both crushed," he explained._

_Sera just stared at him in shock, "Mommy and Sister are…"_

_He just nodded and then he pulled her close._

"_Don't worry my dear Sera. We're almost out of the forest. Hopefully the Hawk King will have seen the fire by now and—" Suddenly there was a crash. They both looked up to see a branch swinging towards them. The branch hit them head on and they were flung back._

_Sera yelled as they fell to the ground. She hit the ground with a thud. Everything went black…_

Sera groaned as she shook her head, rubbing the small bump that had formed on her head. It happened while she was walking through the back alleys to get to the main street. She was walking when she stumbled into a couple crates, knocking her head against one of them that fell.

Now she was on the main road, her head still hurting, but still walking, looking around.

_It's so quiet…_ she noted as she walked through the, what looked like, vacant town.

The air was cold. Not from the weather, but from fear and hatred. Not many people were walking around this time. Most of them were hidden in their homes or shops, but there were few who risked going out shopping. It was one of those days… The bandits would come out to rampaged through their shops taking what they want. The people of this town knew instantly when bandits were going to attack. It was almost like instinct now. That and with the state the country was in, if it weren't bandits out walking about, then there would definitely be soldiers.

In this case it could be soldiers. Many nights ago, Sera heard shouting about finding a group of rebels known as the Dawn Brigade; because of them, there had been an increase of soldiers in the area.

Sera sighed as she heard the sound of armor rubbing together as she saw three of them walk by on the street in front of her. She made a scowling face at the soldiers with their chest out, not bothering to pay attention to a small family consisting of a woman and three children crossing at the time.

The woman was carrying three baskets at the time, hanging from her arm and a box in her hands. Behind her, two of the children were boys carrying wood and the third one was a girl carrying rolls of towel. She seemed to be struggling with them trying to hold them all in her hands.

The woman saw the soldiers coming and ushered her children to hurry and finish crossing. The girl was the only one left to cross and was hurrying as the soldiers passed. She ended up tripping from on of the soldiers, lances that was being dragged along.

The girl yelped as she fell. All of the towels tumbled out of her hands to the ground at the soldiers' feet. Sera narrowed her eyes as she saw the soldiers turning around as one of the towels tapped their feet. She knew a scene was about to begin and instantly turned around, not wanting to be part of it.

"Keiko!" the woman gasped.

She paused, hearing the woman call out the girl's name.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!"

Sera turned her head to see what was happening.

One of them yelled as the rest laughed, kicking the towels away. Sera gritted her teeth as the soldier kicked it away, but didn't' say anything as she halted in her walking not wanting to run into them.

"I…I'm sorry sir!" she apologized, burying her face in the ground. From the looks of it, Sera could see the girl trembling in fear.

The soldier huffed, "Heh, you better be." He said as he walked off with the other two soldiers laughing with him.

Sera sighed as she calmed herself.

"Oh dear, Keiko dear are you alright?" Sera looked up to see the woman hurried over to the girl. She helped her up and placed the girl in her lap. "Keiko are you alright?" she asked. The two boys had gathered around her, unsure of what to do.

The girl sniffled as she started to cry, clutching her mother's shirt as she cried into her neck.

"They hurt." The girl cried.

Sera watched as the girl's mother tried to calm her daughter. She then sighed as she started to walk over. Normally in situations where people were hurt, Sera did her best to ignore them and continue on. Most of it was because if she did then they would assume that she was someone who associated with the Silver Haired Maiden. It had happened before and Sera didn't like it.

Not that she hated the Maiden. Sera actually had high respect for her and how she and the others members of the Dawn Brigade strive to help others.

Though what bothered her was how she had been living there for a year, hiding in the back allies, yet not once had she seen them.

The girl continued to cry as the woman looked at the small scrap on her knees.

Sera arrived to where the group was.

"Excuse me?" she called out to them. The two boys saw her and backed up as the woman looked upat her.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked nervously. She looked back trying to shush her daughter.

Sera shook her head as she crouched down next to the woman, "I saw what the soldiers did. I have something that may help the girl's cut." She explained.

The woman's face brightened a bit. She seemed like she was desperate to get home. "Oh do you?" she asked.

Sera nodded, "Yes if you will allow me to that is." She asked as her hand traveled to her belt.

The woman nodded her head, "Oh yes please, go right ahead." She said.

Sera nodded her head. She let out a sigh with her eyes closed and then turned towards the girl, smiling at her.

"_Always be kind and patient with your client even if they do start to annoy you because they are crying too much. Just ask them questions to get the off the topic."_ The voice rang through her head. _Yeah, yeah Derek… being patient was your specialty not mines…_

Sera sighed remembering those conversations. How long had it been since then? It had to have been at least four or five years.

"What's you name little girl?" she asked in a sweet gentle voice.

The girls just sniffled rubbing her eyes, "K-Keiko …" she replied.

Sera froze up for a second. _Keiko…_ the name sounded a little like another name she had knew. The other name brought back many memories of the beautiful forest where they played. She shook her head getting back on subject.

"Well that's a pretty name Keiko. How old are you?" she asked the girl.

"Six…" she replied quietly. She had stopped crying now and was wiping the last tears away, but Sera could still sense the hesitation coming from the girl. It was understandable. Sera was a stranger to the girl, but Sera continued to smile at the girl.

"Six huh? Well for a six year old you were carrying a lot of towels there." Sera remarked. The mother sat there as she watch Sera talk to her daughter. She felt ridiculous talking like this, but when treating a patient who was feeling nervous, she was supposed to take the patient's mind away from the situation they were in and so that's what she was trying to do here, even if it was sounding ridiculous.

"Well big people attacked our shop…they broke lots of things so we need to fix them. So I wanted to help my bring the supplies." The girl, Keiko explained.

"I see… well that's a pretty big boo-boo you got there." She remarked looking at the scratch on her knee. _Boo-boo? Ugh…_ There were so many other words she could have used there. Memories popped in her head of when she would scold anyone who used such words.

"I fell while carrying these towels." Keiko explained with her head down.

"Don't worry!" Sera assured her quickly, "I'll fix this up in a jippy." She smiled. She took out a bandaged hand from her cloak placing it on the girl's knee looking at the cut. The hand that held the scar reminding her of the painful memories she tried blocking for many years.

Sera looked at the cut closely. It wasn't deep so she wouldn't need to use her ability. That was assuring. It would have been unnecessary energy drainage and then people would be on her, associating her with the Maiden since they had the same ability.

Sera dug into her small pouch and pulled out a couple leaves and a cloth. She crushed the leaves up and mixed it with water from her container. Mixing it on the cloth, she placed it on the wound and wrapped it around her knee.

"There you go. It should be healed by tomorrow." Sera remarked as she finished tying it.

The woman looked at her, "Amazing… Thank you so much."

Sera nodded her head, giving her a light smile, "Of course, glad to be of some help; though don't touch it or scratch it, or else the herbs will rub off." she warned the girl.

Keiko nodded her head, "Thank you so much." she smiled looking up at her. She then jumped up, hugging her.

Sera tensed as the girl hugged her and gently, but quickly pushed her away. A strange feeling had formed in the pit of her stomach.

"You're welcome. Remember crying won't get you anywhere. If you fall just get right back up. We're girls. We can't let all the guys look tough and us girl look weak now can we?" Sera stated.

Keiko shook her head, "No we can't!"

Sera smiled patting the girl's head, getting up and brushing her cloak.

"Thank you so much for your help." The woman sighed getting up as well.

"Its fine." She smiled up at her. Then her face went serious, "Though if you don't mind, I would like you to keep what I did a secret. I don't want rumors to spread."

The woman nodded understanding. "Of course, I won't say a thing."

Sera stared at the woman for a second. Her eyes showed honesty. "Thank you. Well I better be off now." She started.

"I guess… thank you again." The woman smiled.

"Once is enough." Sera replied with a smile.

The woman just nodded, "Where are you going?" she asked.

Sera blinked taken aback by the question. _Hmm…good question…_ "Er… I'm not sure exactly, you could say I'm just a traveler." she shrugged.

"Well in that case take this. You might need it while you travel." She explained handing you a brown pouch.

_Vulnerary?_ "Oh umm thank you." She thanked her taking the pouch.

"You're welcome, after all you did heal my daughter just now."

"Did I not just say once was enough?" Sera asked. Though she was being nice, the thank yous were getting annoying.

"Please take it though, you might need it later on." The woman insisted.

Sera sighed as she clipped the pouch to the side of her belt then tugged it to make sure it was secure. "There I took it." she patted it smiling up at the woman.

The woman nodded satisfied, "Good."

"Well I'm off." Sera started.

"Bye!" Keiko waved.

Sera just smiled waving back to her, "Stay strong, Keiko."

Keiko nodded with a determined smile.

Sera smiled waving to them one last time then she was off out of their sight. As soon as she was, her face turned back into is normal, serious and strict face. The strange feeling was still here. Never once had someone hugged her… In the last five years that was. Not since that person's death.

Sera felt a pang of sadness appear in her. That person was a man and that man was a beorc. The only beorc she ever trusted. He was the one who accepted her for who she was and protected her from those that wanted her for money.

Sera sighed as she wiped her eyes. And now here_ she_ was in tears. What did she just say to the one girl? This was unacceptable.

Sera continued on walking. It was late in the afternoon. Sera looked at the whole town. It looked so gloomy under gray skies. _Its all because of Begnion… all of it._ She growled thinking of the country. It was because of _that country_ that everyone had to live in misery and fear.

Sera sighed calming her self. She pulled her blonde hair back and tucked it under hood, looking up at the sky. It's not like she could have done anything about it. She was a mere wind sage. Yes, as a sage she was very skillful, but one person could not change an entire country. It would take hundreds—no thousands and thousands of skilled men to take back a country and based on how things were going here, that did not seem to be the case.

There was the Dawn Brigade, but that was just a small band of people and Sera had yet to see them actually take action. Then again, she was one that did not want to take part in any chaos and normally avoided it.

Suddenly she bumped into someone hard falling back. "Ow… damn it…" She groaned as she rubbed her nose, "watch where you're standing. People are trying to walk ya know?" she growled and then looked up realizing whom she had spoken to. Up before her, stood a large, robust but muscular man, wearing ragged clothes. He turned around as he saw her and instantly started to grin. Sera instantly realized how this was a bad idea.

"Well, well. Looky who we got here…" The man smirked as he took a couple steps towards her.

Sera's eyes narrowed as she took a step back, only to bump into another thug that appeared behind her. When did he get there?

The man laughed as he grabbed her by the shoulder and then leaned over her shoulder, "Well yer sure a pretty one." They remarked tugging at her blonde hair.

Sera shook her head, the hair flying out of his hands, but then he grabbed it again, tugging it downwards, straightening Sera's hair. Sera bit back a yelp of pain. She then opened her eyes and saw in a distance that there were a couple others, but they were all hidden in the alleys or shops in the area.

_Oh wonderful…_ She growled mentally.

"Well what should we do boss?" the man in front of her asked. He got a laugh as a response.

"Well whaddaya think? She's too pretty. We'll make a fortune with her," The one holding replied. As he did, she felt his hand trail from her hair down her neck, folding the collar to her quipao down.

Instantly she let out a growl and her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare." She shook her head backing up but bumped into one of them behind her. It hurt when she slammed her head in his and it made her dizzy as well, but that caught the bandits off guard and she managed to move away. She ducked past the other one only to find a wall in front of her. It was a dead end. _Of course…_ Sera gritted her teeth and turned around to find a third one there.

_I'm surrounded…_ She thought as she reached back into her pouch and got her tome out. The bandits all stood there, looming over her with their greedy grins. "You don't plan on fighting all of us do you?"

Sera thought to her self. This was the only option she had. That or she could give in and follow them, but then what? Everything that he did for her would have gone in vain. Sera looked in between the three. If she could just be quick enough, she could escape down the alley into the old run down building. Even if they did try and chase her, she would have the advantage of surprising them.

"Hey! There you are!" a voice suddenly called. Sera blinked as she felt someone grab her shoulders and turn her around. She then found herself, face to face with a young, cheerful looking boy with brunette hair. The boy suddenly pulled her in for a hug.

"What's with you going and running off all the time, you had us worried." The person asked.

Sera was too confused and shocked to do anything, and then pushed away. "Who are you? And get away from me!" She said as she pushed away.

Behind her the bandits stood there with raised eyebrows and slightly confused. One of them coughed as a reminder they were still there.

The boy who had grabbed her, blinked and looked up. "Wow… as usual you go and caught by the bandits… seriously, you attract to much havoc." He chuckled as he pulled Sera back, in the process mutter, "Just play along." He muttered as he did so.

Sera blinked, who was this boy and why was he was helping her? The boy then started to chuckle, waving to the bandits before giving them a slight bow. "My deepest apology, for my friend here. She can be a little snappy at times."

Sera frowned at that remark. How dare he? She was about to snap a retort but stopped as she saw a look from him of urgency. Instead she just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. The bandits just growled.

"Step aside boy." He ordered, walking forwards.

The boy stood up straight and looked at them. "Sorry, no can do." He replied and then grabbed Sera's hand. "Come on, the others are waiting." He said and then started to pull her along. Sera then realized that he had moved her towards the corner of the building. Before she could say anything, the boy got in front of her and shoved one of the bandits down.

"Let's go!" he hissed and pulled her along.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Sera tried to protest. Behind her she could hear that bandits yell out in protest and then after some orders they started to chase after them.

"Uh-oh… not good." The boy sighed. Sera glanced back and saw two behind them.

"Come on quickly!" the boy said pulling her faster.

"Wait!" Sera tried to protest as they hurried down an alley. The boy suddenly came to a halt and looked around before pushing Sera into a smaller alley and then hid himself.

Sera moved her head around in the small area. It was tight, but luckily there was space between the two. The boy glanced out the area, looking around to see if anyone was coming. Sera listened. She could hear the bandits yelling to search for the two.

"Well looks like we're not getting rid of them anytime soon…" the boy muttered and then turned towards Sera. "Are you okay?"

Sera just nodded her head, not looking at him. "Yeah I'm fine. Though that wasn't really necessary." She replied.

The boy blinked. "Well it didn't seem like that was the case."

Sera just frowned, "I had a plan set up and it would have worked too had you not interfered."

The boy then frowned, "Well, sorry about that. From what I saw, there were three bandits around you and then many spread out. It didn't look like there was a chance to escape."

Sera huffed as she shifted, "You shouldn't assume things then." She argued. Why was she being like this? The boy helped her out, but then what? He would probably ask for something in return. That's how everyone was.

The boy just sighed, "Well I'm sorry for ruining your plan, but now that we're both stuck, how about we work together and find a way to escape?" he offered.

Sera looked at the boy, meeting his eyes. Her eyes narrowed. The boy seemed hopeful, but why? What did he want in return?

Sera sighed as she nodded her head. She knew better than to refuse. She didn't have a choice. From what she could tell, this boy was going to help her, even if she didn't want the help.

"Very well…" she spoke.

She saw the boy's face brightened, "Excellent. Thank you." He blinked as if he remembered something, "Oh I never introduced my self. The names Edward." He suddenly introduced himself.

Sera nodded her head, however; before she could introduce herself, they heard yelling. "Check down these alleys now!" It was the captain shouting orders. "I want that girl." He growled

Sera tensed as she heard the man. He was right there now. She could see the shadow and felt Edward in front of her, moving back. This forced Sera to take a couple steps back into the alley, however; in doing so, caused her to step on a crate, which ended up cracking. Both Sera and Edward tensed and the shadow paused.

Edward glanced back at her to see what happened and noticed the crates. He then looked up as the captain walked towards the alley. "Show yourself!" he called.

Sera held her breath as she saw the shadow right there along the wall. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Uh-oh…" Edward muttered and he brought a hand down, ushering to Sera to move deeper, but Sera couldn't.

"Crates…" she hissed.

Edward bit his lip. The captain was almost in sight now, but suddenly a crashing noise came, causing the two to jump. From the way the shadow moved, the Captain's head shot up as another crash came.

"Heh, you're a clumsy one, you are." He grumbled as he ran forwards.

The footsteps could be heard going down another alley. Sera let out the breath she forgot she was holding. Next to her, she felt Edward relax.

"That was too close now…" he muttered.

"Edward!" the two heard another hiss. Edward looked up. Sera saw his face brightened.

In the alley across from them, Sera saw a figure standing there. From the looks of it, Sera could see that it was a girl.

"Come quickly, the coast is clear!" the girl hissed to them.

Edward instantly nodded his head, "Come on!"

With out giving her a chance to answer, Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. He peaked out of the alley to make sure and then ran over to the alley. It was much larger and they could actually stand with out being pressed up against the wall. Sera could hear the bandits off in a distance, but the other two she stood with didn't seem to worry.

Sera then looked at the two. Her eyes fell on the girl and she tensed. The first thing she noticed was the hair. It was silver. Sera's eyes widened. It was her, the silver haired maiden. The one they all talked about.

"You-You're the Silver haired maiden aren't you?" she heard herself asking.

The girl looked at her and smiled softly, nodding her head, "Yes, that is what everyone calls me. My name is Micaiah. May I ask what yours is?"

Sera blinked. She was asking permission to know her name? Sera suddenly felt uneasy by this girl. She wasn't sure what it was. Sera just swallowed before speaking.

"My name is Sera." She replied. Why did she feel weird suddenly? Looking at the girl, she could see that Micaiah was studying her as well. Sera could feel that she was being read and frowned and closing herself off.

"I just realized I never asked you for your name," Edward suddenly spoke, "Well met Sera!"

Sera looked to see that he was smiling. She furrowed her brows a bit. The boy was interesting. Even with everything going on at the moment, he didn't seem to be worried at all.

"It is nice to meet you Sera. Now we must get moving. Leonardo won't be able to distract them long enough." Micaiah spoke.

Leonardo? Sera wondered. However she decided to stay quiet.

"Leonardo caused the distraction?" Edward asked. From how he asked, Sera could tell that he was surprised, but it was more along the lines that he was expecting someone else.

Micaiah nodded her head, "Yes but it won't last long. They will be searching. We must move."

Edward nodded his head. "Yeah good idea. Let's go. Micaiah you lead the way. I'll watch the back." He decided.

Micaiah nodded her head and then looked at Sera, "Alright then, let's go."

Sera blinked and shook her head. "Wait, me too?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks but I'll be fine on my own now-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Micaiah spun around and looked at her sternly. Sera blinked, taking a step back as Micaiah continued, "there are soldiers and bandits running around. They will surely capture you. Come on, we will help you back."

Sera looked at her uneasy, "that really isn't necessary now…"

"Yes it is. Now let's go." Micaiah decided.

Sera let out a sigh. This woman was persistent. There was no way she would be able to shake her.

Instead she sighed and nodded, "Very well then."

Micaiah was suddenly smiling, "Good now, let's get going." She decided and started to walk off in a quick pace.

Sera bit her lip. She heard a chuckle and remembered Edward. He had been quiet and just let Micaiah speak.

Sera didn't bother to say anything to him and just followed after Micaiah and Edward came behind them.

The entire time, they were quick and quiet. Sera was thankful for that as she could tell Micaiah wanted to ask her something, but Sera wouldn't allow it. They needed to hurry. She wanted to get away from the group. Any longer and they would definitely assume she associated with them. So far Sera managed to stay quiet and hidden. She preferred to keep it that way. Sera did not want to get involve with all this. There was nothing this group would be able to do and by associating with them she would only be getting her hopes up again.

Sera learned the hard way that things did not come easy lives had to be taken in order to succeed. It was obvious this group was ready to sacrifice themselves and that was something Sera didn't like.

Sera slowed her steps as she recognized the area. She then came to a stop and called to Micaiah and Edward to stop as well.

"This is where you live?" Edward asked, looking around at the area. They were rows of run down shops that had been destroyed by bandits and now abandoned.

Sera just nodded her head as she crossed her arms again, "Not the most prettiest but it'll do till I leave."

_And the questions begin…_

"You mean you don't live here?" Micaiah asked.

"I…I'm just a traveler…"

"Where are you traveling?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'm on my way back home…"

"Alone?" Edward asked again to which Sera shrugged. She would have answered, but then they heard soldiers.

"You two should get going and meet up with your third friend. I'm sure he's looking for you guys," Sera remarked, remembering there was a third.

Micaiah nodded her head, "You're right. Leonardo will be waiting. We should get going."

Edward looked at Sera then Micaiah then back at Sera. Sera raised a brow, as he seemed like he was about to ask something. Before he could, she spoke, "Thank you for your help back there," she started then looking between the two, "It was nice meeting you guys."

She then bowed a bit out of respect.

Micaiah shook her head, "It is out job to help out this town all we can."

Sera nodded slowly. So they were whom she assumed.

After bidding goodbye, the two were off and Sera slipped into a shack, but only when heard the talking of soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a beautiful forest. The sunlight snuck into the forest reflecting off of the lake; birds flew around chirping. Voices were heard singing. A girl sat by the lake with her feet in the water. She was facing the sun, letting it shine its warmth down on her face and pass through her golden blonde hair. She looked around humming a small tune. A bird came landing on her finger. She smiled petting the bird still humming._

_A voice was calling out in the back for her, but she didn't pay any attention to it. Footsteps were heard and she felt the person appear behind her and the bird flew off._

"_There you are!" a voice called out. They sounded relieved when they saw her. _

_The girl turned around to see a man in a—what was supposed to be white now stained with dirt—robe. His orange-red hair covered his eyes and he stood with a slight frown._

"_Oh Derek, I didn't think you would be done so soon." She explained getting up, brushing the dirt off of her tunic._

_The man just shook his head, "I said it was just a broken bone, you know those don't take that long."_

_The girl smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, nervously, "Heh right… sorry." She rubbed the back of her neck._

_Derek just let out a sigh rubbing his head, "No need to apologize, Sera."_

_The girl narrowed her eyes as she sensed something wrong. She then stood up and walked over to where Derek stood._

"_Are you ok?" She asked._

"_Yeah… just tired." He replied. _

_Sera placed a hand on the side of his forehead, "You look tired. What happened?"_

_Derek smiled as he reached up and took her hand bring it down next to them, "I'll tell you on the way back," he replied as he pulled her along. Sera just smiled and followed him._

_They both walked in the through the forest on their way back to the clinic. Derek was telling her about the about the incident at the clinic. The patient was a little girl and Derek terrified her when he tried to treat her and he was trying to calm her._

_Sera laughed, shaking her head, as she could imagine it. Derek just smiled as he continued on. The two continued to walk, moving on from that subject and just talking about their day._

_They were walking up a slope now. The two continued to talk and that's when Derek slipped. He ended up placing his foot on a log, covered by leaves. The log rolled and he ended up falling._

_ Derek let out a grunt as he hit the ground._

"_Derek!" Sera tried to catch him, but she wasn't able to._

"_Ow… damn it… I didn't even see that there." Derek mumbled as he got up. He looked down at his hand and saw a large cut on it._

_Sera crouched down next to him to see the cut and saw how bad the cut was bleeding. She couldn't help but smile in amusement, "And you call me a klutz?"_

_Derek just looked at her._

_Sera smiled and shook her head, taking his hand in hers. She then closed her eyes and a blue light came from her hand. After a couple seconds she moved her hand away to show the cut gone._

"_All done." She smiled._

"_Thanks…" he mumbled shaking his head._

"_No problem!" she replied happily. He wrapped an arm around her as they both headed back._

_-xx-_

Sera woke up to a rumbling noise. She groaned as she turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, annoyed.

"The one night I actually manage to get some sleep…" she mumbled running her fingers through her wavy blonde hair. She took a couple strands and brought them to her face. It was such a dull color now. She remembered how many compliments she used to get for it and how it would look like it was glowing in the sunlight. Now it was such a dull color. Sera wasn't even sure if it could be considered gold anymore.

That's when Sera felt a stinging pain. Sera looked down at her bandaged covered arm. She needed to change the bandages. That was the main reason she was on the streets yesterday. Her arm was in dire need of new bandages along with more herbs. However, her run in with the bandits and the Dawn Brigade made it impossible for her to get any.

She then heard the rumbling sounds again, followed by the thundering hooves from horses passing. Sera's eyes narrowed as she sat up. In the process she groaned, rubbing her arm.

_Soldiers? _It was rare to see troops patrolling by in this part of town.

_Something must have been up…_ she thought getting up. She looked around at the place where she stayed, a run-down shop. That was where she stayed. No one else stayed there, except for a few homeless people, but they were in different areas. Sera made sure that no one else was around her

Many times she had been accused of being part of the Dawn Brigade though Sera never understood why. It wasn't like she was ever seen with them. In fact, she never met them before.

More soldiers passed by.

_Something's up…_ She thought hearing the last of them go by. It made her wonder what had happened. Sera glanced up at the broken window and tried to think. That's when she remembered the two she met yesterday?

Was it them? Did they get caught?

Sera walked over and glanced out of the window, but instantly ducked when she saw a group coming towards her shop. They stopped in front of the window.

_Wonderful._

"Find anything?" one of them asked.

"No nothing…" they obviously sounded disappointed.

"Hmm…" the soldier from earlier said thinking, "They have to be here somewhere…" Of course they would be talking about the Dawn Brigade… Sera rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but where?" The second one asked irritated. This one sounded desperate.

"What about the shops?" A new voice stepped in. He slammed his fist against the wall of the shop Sera was in. Sera flinched, but kept quiet.

"What if they're hiding here? Remember the last place we found the Silver-haired Maiden," one suddenly asked. Sera could hear the hope rising in his voice as he spoke.

"They probably are…" There was a pause as the soldier thought.

"Gather the soldiers, we'll head down the allies and check the run down shops." He decided.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers replied heading off.

Sera waited a couple minutes before getting up. She peaked out the dirty window to make sure they were gone and then headed back to gather her things, which wasn't much. It was just her cloak and tome along with a small pouch of vulnerary that was given to her by the woman the day before.

The soldiers were now searching the shops, which meant she needed to get out of there. Staying there was too risky.

_Wonderful._

She then walked out of the back room to the front part of the—would be shop where people would have been looking for things to buy. She looked around the shop and let out a final sigh before heading out of the shop and onto the main street.

Walking through town, Sera noted how crowded it was. That was a good thing since she would be able to blend in better. After what happened the day before, she was sure that there would be some that recognized her.

_Hmm… where shall I go now…?_ She thought. The stinging in her arm, answered for her. She needed to go to the herb shop. Sera decided that would be where she headed. As she walked, she saw two women by a bakery talking. One of them she recognized from the day before and her face brightened instantly as she took a couple steps forwards.

"Hello there," she greeted her excitedly.

Sera blinked at the amount of energy in her voice, "Umm hi…" she started.

"Would you like anything? Have some bread please." The woman offered. It was obvious she was still thankful for what Sera did yesterday, which slightly annoyed Sera.

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you though." She replied, trying to sound nice.

"No please take it out of my gratitude from yesterday." She insisted.

"Oh don't bring that up again," Sera sighed, "I just felt like helping, that and you gave me some vulnerary too."

"Oh that was very little please take some bread or something." She continued to insist.

"Yes and that was just a small cut I healed." Sera sighed. _This woman is very persistent…_

"Oh! Are you that new healer everyone is talking about?" the other woman finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Sera tensed looking at her.

"Yes! There has been a rumor going on that there was another girl with similar abilities to Silver Hair Maiden." The woman explained, excitedly.

Sera glanced at the bakery woman who looked at her bewildered, "But I don't have any of those abilities…"

"I swear to the goddess I never said anything like that to anyone! Neither did my children," she protested.

Sera looked at her for a second. The woman just shook her head innocently, her eyes pleading her to believe them.

Sera just nodded slowly before turning to the other woman. "How far has this rumor spread?" she asked.

"I don't know… just that I heard from a group of women down town." The woman replied with a shrug not understanding the situation.

Sera shook her head, _that's too far._

"Actually… May I get some bread please?" she suddenly asked.

The woman's face brightened, "of course! Fresh home-made bread," she announced handing a brow bag to her.

"Thank you." Sera smiled taking the bag. The smells of the fresh bread fill her nose.

"I have to go now… thank you for the bread again." She bowed a bit.

"You take care now." The woman waved as Sera walked off. She continued down the road, thinking. Sera never used any ability like the silver haired maiden's. She just applied some herbs to a cut and wrapped it. So why was a rumor like that spreading around?

The scent of herbs caught her attention. Sera found her self passing the clinic and her arm stung in excitement. Sera frowned, glaring at her arm before deciding to enter.

She ducked under the curtain that hung in the entrance as a door. She was welcomed by the sweet smell of herbs. Sera sighed breathing in the scent. It took her back to the years when she was always surrounded by the sweet smell. How she missed being there, with him smiling down at her. His light red hair would always fall in his face, as Sera would scold him to move them away. _Derek…_ she felt the melancholic feeling rise in her and quickly shook her head, bringing herself back to present time.

Sera then walked over towards the back of the shop where an old man with a long scruffy beard sat. His face brightened when he recognized her.

"Ah Sera… what brings you here?" the man asked in a scruffy voice.

"Hey there Al." Sera greeted him, "I'm leaving now so I thought I'd restock on my supplies." She explained.

"So soon?" he asked, sitting up, "but you just got here."

Sera shrugged, "well yea… I can't stay that long… especially with all these Begnion soldiers here," she explained.

"Hmm… I guess you're right…" he nodded. Sera could sense some hurt in his voice. She felt bad in a way too. Al was the only person she associated with. It was mostly because she was always in the shop, buying herbs. She knew she would miss Al, but she needed to leave.

"Well what would you like?" Al asked with a sigh. He knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"The basic… herbs and the ones for my arm please. I ran out." Sera replied.

Al frowned, "you still haven't gotten that looked at?"

Sera shook her head, "I'm managing. It'll be better in no time."

Al shook his head, "A wound like that will take time to heal. It's better to get it looked at. My herbs may prevent infections, but it's not helping in the healing."

Sera just shrugged, "It's working fine for me."

Al just sighed, shaking his head as he turned stood up from his chair and started to pick the herbs, "The basic herbs you said right? You don't want any of the stronger ones?"

Sera shook her head, "No thanks. It's not like I'll be in any battles, any time soon."

"You never know… they come after anyone with a strong will," He warned. Sera nodded remembering the same warning from Derek long ago.

"_Remember Sera… they'll come after for the smallest reason… Especially you with your mark and your healing abilities." he warned her as he handed her, her bag._

"_Relax Derek… I'm just going down the street to help a woman deliver a baby, not going off into some battle." Sera protested with a chuckle._

_Derek just sighed. "Just be careful."_

"_Yeah I should… women giving birth tend to be cranky… and their husband might be worse…" Sera added thoughtfully._

"_Sera," he turned her so she looked into his eyes. "With this war on the horizon, you know it's not safe."_

"_Ok, ok. Don't worry, I'll be careful." She smiled assuring him._

_Derek nodded then raised a finger to add, "Good. And don-"_

"_I won't use sacrifice either." Sera finished for him, "Jeez sometimes you act more like my father." She then frowned remembering the fire that killed her parents. The vivid image of the fire played in her head._

"_Hey hello! Woman in labor waiting!" Derek waved his hand in her face._

_Sera shook her head before remembering._

"_Oh right! Be back in a while!" she waved to him running out the door with her equipment. _

Sera just shook her head remembering that day.

"I highly doubt I would be a good target then." She muttered. She missed those days.

Al frowned, "You still need to be careful Sera. These are rough times."

Sera tensed. Hearing him say similar words, reminded her of Derek again.

She quickly shook her head, "I will look out for my self. Thank you for everything Al." she smiled as she handed him the money, but Al shook his head.

"Don't bother. You know you don't have to pay." He smiled.

Sera paused, "But just this once?" she asked.

Al shook his head, "No. Think of it as a gift Sera."

Sera just nodded, smiling softly, "very well. Thank you Al."

"Good bye Sera. Please travel safely."

Sera nodded her head as she headed for the exit.

"And get that arm looked at!" Al called as she left.

Sera smirked. She was soon off down the main street again. She arrived to the entrance of the village. She didn't even pause and continued on down the path into the forest. She needed to find a river. Sera knew exactly where she needed to go. It was a small stream outside of the river. That's where she would treat her arm.

That's how she always was. She didn't bother to look back at the village. The only spot she was aiming for was the clinic—the one where everything started. That's why Sera didn't stay long. Nevassa was one of the longest places she had stayed and that was only because of the bandits and soldiers. Technically Sera should not have left right now. Soldiers were bound to catch her, however with a rumor spreading of there being someone similar to the silver haired maiden, Sera had to leave. Or else she would end up in more trouble.

Sera then sighed as she walked through the forest. She couldn't help but think how this country had changed so much. There was a time where everyone could walk freely and talk freely. Now that wasn't the case anymore. It was like Al said. They were after anyone with a strong will and Sera understood why they were after those people as well.

The sound of water, caught Sera's attention. Sera hurried that way to find the small stream. It was the large river she was hoping for, but this would do. Her arm was acting up too much now.

Sera then crouched by the edge of the stream, and removed her bandages, submerging her arm in the water. It was a rather ugly scar. Al said that it could be treat, but Sera did not see how that was possible. This one was a reminder of the corruption within Begnion and it would constantly remind her of it.

Sera sighed as she began to clean it and mix the herbs to apply on her arm.

Technically Begnion wasn't even supposed to be ruling. This land belonged to Crimea since they won, however; Crimea did not have the people to rule this country. They had just gotten a new queen and recovering themselves. Because of that Begnion snuck in and decided they would rule it. That was not right and the people of this country knew it, which is why their will was being broken.

Sera sighed as she finished mixing the herbs, forming a poultice and applying it to the scar. She flinched as she did so. Once it was evenly distributed, Sera began to wrap it again.

As she lifted her head up, Sera suddenly felt a sword at the back of her neck.

"Well, well, looks like we found her." The soldier sneered.

Sera tensed. How did they get behind her without her knowing?

"That looks like a pretty bad 'boo boo' wonder where you got that from," The soldier sneered.

Sera wasn't able to say anything as they laughed. She swallowed and then glanced around with her eyes to see she was now surrounded.

"What do you want?" She demanded, turning her head, however the sword stopped her from.

"Well, we got one of you." the soldier sneered pulling her arms back.

Sera narrowed her eyes.

"We may have lost the others but we got one of the valuable members." He laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sera asked.

"Now, now dear maiden. No need to be so harsh." The soldier replied, as he poked at her neck.

_Maiden?_ She looked at him, thoughtfully and then she shook her head, "Sorry, but I think you got the wrong person."

"Come now dear Maiden," the soldier sneered. Sera grunted as he reached down, pulling her up.

"I'm not the maiden," she growled as she tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but was stopped as he appeared in front of her, tilting her face p towards him.

"The maiden has the ability to heal and if I remember correctly you healed a little girl's wounds. One on the knee while the other on the elbow and after that, you fought along sides with the Silver-haired Maiden and the other Dawn Brigade members." He explained.

Sera gritted her teeth, "how did you find out?" she demanded.

Someone had seen her and whoever this was, they changed the story so that she would be caught.

"I am a soldier for a reason," was all he replied, "bind her," he ordered as he let go and another guard grabbed her arms tying them behind her.

"Right this way, my dear," The soldier led her giving her a shove. Sera stumbled forwards not bothering to struggle.

_Wonderful._

Edward let out a yawn as he ran down the alley. _So far so good…_ he thought to himself.

It was early the next morning now. After taking Sera to where she was staying, Micaiah and Edward met up with Leonardo and that's when they ran into Begnion soldiers.

The three managed to get away, however, Sothe and Nolan were furious when they found out the reasoning, Sothe mostly. They now had to leave the village so that they weren't caught again.

Now that's what Edward was doing. Because they were spotted, the soldiers had increased their patrols, which meant sneaking out became much more difficult. He was ordered to scout this area and see if he could find a path that could lead them out of the village. So far he had no luck. The first tow routes were filled with soldiers. It almost became impossible for Edward to get back to the group, but he couldn't stop. He had to try at least one more time.

The path he had chosen now, led behind the bakery. Edward got a scent of freshly baked bread and paused. That was a bad idea as it reminded his stomach of what little breakfast he had. It was tough when they were in hiding.

Edward shook his head and continued on, ignoring the bread. He continued to travel back. So far things were going well. He just one more turn and they would be at the edge of the village. However as he turned and was about to walk forwards, Edward instantly dove back. There were two soldiers standing guard. Edward peaked out from the corner and then crouched and walked towards a couple crates, hiding behind them. The two soldiers were conversing and he wanted to know about what. Unfortunately they were too quiet.

Edward was about to turn back, but then he noticed someone walking past. It was Sera! She had a loaf of bread with her and was walking down the street. From the looks of it, she seemed like she was leaving. Edward furrowed his brows. He couldn't help but wonder why she was leaving now? Was it because of what happened yesterday?

Edward sighed. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. She seemed lonely. He could tell from the way she reacted when he first helped her out. She did things on her own and for herself. At one point, Edward was like that as well, but then his little brother came along. Then he was fighting for two.

Edward was thankful he managed to talk to his brother, the night before. He would have felt horrible, not being able to say goodbye to him.

A third soldier had arrived now. Edward glanced up. He noticed the third soldier speak with the two and look in Sera's direction. Edward tensed. What were they planning? Did they see her with him and Micaiah and now assume she was with them? Edward bit his lip. He couldn't just act in her defense. After all, it could be a different reason. What if she was a spy? Edward didn't think that was the case though, especially not after what Micaiah said she did.

Soon a fourth soldier came. After conversing with the three, he left, now leaving three soldiers behind.

Edward sighed.

_Well there goes escape route number three…_ he grumbled. He decided that now was the time to head back and turned, sneaking back to where Micaiah and Leonardo stood waiting.

Micaiah's face brightened as she saw him. From the looks of it, Nolan and Sothe had not returned yet.

"Anything?" Micaiah asked.

Edward just shook his head, "Soldiers got everything blocked on this end."

Leonardo sighed running his finger through his hair, "hopefully Nolan or Sothe will have better luck…" he remarked. As he said that they saw Nolan heading over.

"Any luck?" he asked. The three shook their heads.

Nolan nodded his head, understanding, "well this route isn't that crowded. There are a couple soldiers, but we can manage," he explained.

"We have to hurry…" Micaiah noted as she heard the soldiers coming. They all looked back.

"Well I guess we'll use this route then…" Nolan sighed, as he heaved his axe from his shoulder into his other hand.

"Everyone get ready. Sothe will just have to meet up with us." They three nodded, as they all readied their weapons.

Nolan was the first to make a move. He ran forwards to attack. Covering him was Leonardo, who assisted Nolan, by sniping the man before Nolan got to him. The arrow slowed the soldier down, allowing Nolan to kill him. Edward then ran at another soldier that tried to go after them, bringing him down with the help of Micaiah.

Once the two were dead, the group continued to move forwards, working together to bring down the soldiers. Edward panted as he grunted, trying to parry an attack. He managed to hold fine, until the swordsman decided to play dirty and punch him in the face. Edward was not expecting it and stumbled backwards.

"There goes my nose." He mumbled holding his nose. It just tingled going numb. The swordsmand swung his sword but before he could make contact a pillar of light crashed down on him followed by an arrow that hit the man between the eyes.

Edward looked to see Leonardo standing behind him with Micaiah next to him.

"Phew… thanks." Edward waved.

"Edward your nose." Micaiah started.

"Oh don't worry its fine." He assured her. Though it was numb and now bleeding, he was thankful to know it wasn't broken. Micaiah looked uneasy before hearing another fight.

Nolan was fighting the last men. Leonardo ran over to help him out.

"Oh no…" Micaiah gasped. Edward look to see more soldiers coming.

"Oh wonderful…" Edward groaned, "We need to get moving, fast."

Just as he spoke, Sothe appeared from an alley a little off.

"Everyone this way!" he called out to them. They all turned to see him gesturing to follow. Once the leader was killed, Nolan urged for Micaiah and Edward to go first before having Leonardo follow and then himself. The group followed Sothe as he led them on, dodging the arrows flying at them. They arrived to the market where Edward looked at all the people.

"Blend in with the crowd and head towards the exit." Nolan ordered. Everyone just nodded and quickly hurried into the crowded market.

Edward grunted and apologized as he bumped into a large man. He walked along the shops, looking through the window, pretending that he was shopping. He arrived to a small herbal store and looked through the window. That's when he noticed. Sera was in there!

_Again?_ He thought.

What was she doing walking around by herself? Edward felt pity for her. Living by herself in a rundown shop with no one else, traveling around alone. He wanted to go talk to her. Maybe she would join them. Then she would have friends. He was about when he heard soldiers coming. _Ugh… sorry Sera gotta go…_ he thought before he walked off.

Edward finally managed to get to the edge of the village. Once he found the coast to be clear, he ran. He needed to find the others now. He knew they would hide deeper in the forest. However, one thing they forgot to do was assign some sort of signal to call to each other. Edward walked around; praying that he would find the others and that they had not been captured.

"Edward," a voice hissed. He looked up to see Leonardo sitting up in a tree.

"Oh hey Leo. What are you doing up there?" Edward asked, relaxing a little.

"Waiting for you all." He replied.

"In a tree?"

"If there were any enemies I wouldn't have had to worry about being caught right away." Leonardo shrugged still in the tree.

"Uh huh…" Edward nodded his head slowly and then his face brightened as he remembered, "Oh guess what? Remember that girl Micaiah mentioned yesterday? We helped her out."

Leonardo thought for a second, "well I remember Micaiah mentioning her. I did not meet her. Why?"

"Yeah I saw her. Twice." Edward replied.

"Really now?" Leonardo nodded.

"Yeha… she was walking around by herself. I was going to try and talk to her to see if she would want to join us or not," he went on.

Leonardo raised a brow. "Join us?"

Edward just nodded, "Remember what Micaiah was saying yesterday?" When they had arrived back to their hide out, Micaiah kept mentioning Sera and how she felt a strange connection with her, which confused and worried Sothe. Right after that, she decided that when things calmed down, she would find Sera and ask her to join them. When the rest, mostly Sothe, tried to protest, Micaiah just shook her head, stating she didn't feel right leaving her behind.

However with Sothe's sudden decision that they needed to leave, Micaiah was not able to contact Sera. Now here she was right there. Edward could easily ask.

However, Leonardo still didn't seem that convinced. He looked down at Edward, shaking his head, "I agree with Sothe about it not being a good idea…"

Edward blinked, "why now?"

"Well think about it. We're the Dawn Brigade being chased by soldiers so I don't think she would want that." He replied. Edward just nodded.

"Besides… from the way you said she reacted, it was pretty obvious she knew who we were with out us telling her and she didn't seem like she wanted to get involved," Leonardo added.

Edward bit the inside of his cheek as he thought and nodded slowly, "Yeah… I guess… but it could be 'cause the soldiers were close by." He offered.

"It could be…" Leonardo shrugged.

Edward just nodded slowly. "I still think we should ask her to join us."

"Why are you so tempted to get her here? I mean it was one thing when Micaiah tried to encourage it, but you agreed with her," Leonardo asked.

Edward blinked, thinking before shrugging, "Well… I don't feel right… I mean we helped her fight yesterday and when I saw where she lived and how she lived by herself, I just felt we should offer." He trailed off seeing the smirk on Leonardo's face broaden.

"Oh shut up Leo! That's not the reason!" Edward called up to him.

"I didn't say anything," Leonardo protested.

"But you were thinking it," Edward accused.

Leonardo raised both hands shaking his head.

Then they both heard something.

"Someone is coming… get behind the tree!" Leonardo hissed getting his bow ready.

Edward nodded quickly sneaking back. He peaked out from behind the tree and watched as the person came closer. Once the person was past the trees, he revealed himself to be none other then Nolan. Edward had a sly smile and waited for the right moment. As Nolan passed, he ran out jumping on to his back.

Out of reaction Nolan grabbed Edward throwing him to the ground. He would have continued to punch the attacker had he not realized that it was Edward lying before him. Nolan froze mid attack and blinked, shaking his head.

"What the- Edward!"

Edward lied there stun for a second, "Ohhh that hurt…" he groaned.

"Way to go there, Edward…" Leonardo sighed as he jumped down from the tree.

Nolan looked up seeing him, "oh, Leonardo you're here too." Nolan asked noticing him.

"Yes sir. I've been here for a while now," he replied with a nod.

Nolan nodded. Edward could tell he was relieved to see them safe, "Good then all we need is Micaiah and Sothe." Nolan thought.

"Where is Micaiah?" Edward asked sitting up.

Nolan seemed to frown at Edward, disappointed by his action, but the disappointment didn't stay long as he began to explain, "Micaiah sensed something wrong and headed back with Sothe. I was about to follow but then Sothe told me he had it under control. So I came to find you two."

Leonardo nodded while Edward had sat up now as he heard running, "here they come now," he announced as he waved to Sothe to let him know where they were. His face darkened when he saw Sothe was carrying an unconscious Micaiah.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sacrifice." Sothe replied. They all nodded understanding.

"We better keep moving then." Nolan remarked.

"Well let's go then." Edward remarked jumping up rubbing his back.

"Remind me never to jump Nolan again…" he muttered to Leonardo, who stood there shaking his head.

Sothe looked at them with a raised eyebrow before nodding to Nolan who nodded back. They all headed off into the forest to get away from the Begnion soldiers who were lurking in the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Sera sighed as she sat in the dark cell. It had been three days now since she was captured. Unfortunately she had been confiscated of everything except her cloak that she managed to keep. It was a good thing too, or else the mark would've been seen. It was the mark that had caused her so much pain all her life. Ever since she left the shelter of that forest, which was burned away.

Not that she was safe now either. She sat in the cell waiting for what the soldiers would do. Sera sighed as she tightened her cloak around her neck, to make sure the mark was hidden. This was exactly what Derek had warned her of: the prison camps. This was where they were taken so that they would be broken.

Sera worried about what they would do. Would they be killed? Or maybe sent off to different areas where they would be worked until they could stand no more. What if they discovered she was a branded? Then they would sell her.

This was what Derek sacrificed his life to protect her from and yet she still ended up here. Sera shook her head as she wiped a tear. No, she couldn't cry. Sera had to be strong and think. When they time was right she would escape. That was her goal.

"So how long until they actually decided to do something with us?" She asked the other three people sitting there. They was a set of twins who were very talkative, and another man named Muston, who had sat in between the two in hope of them not talking but obviously that was not working.

Sera had talked with them a couple times now. She may as well since she was celling with them. From what she learned, they were with a caravan that got caught up in the whole mess. The rest of the caravan was there as well. They were just in a cell across. A woman named Aimee, along with a quiet sage, Ilyana, who was constantly hungry, and a silent man in a brown robe.

The man in the robe and the girl, Ilyana, barely spoke. In fact the man in the brown had yet to speak. The girl just mentioned how the food was horrible and that she was starving. Aimee how ever, had spoken with her. In fact she was the one who initiated the conversation with Sera when she first came.

The blonde haired twin finally replied to Sera's question, "who knows? They've kept us here for at least a week now," he replied. His name was Jorge

"Maybe we got lucky and they realize they don't need us," Sera offered.

"Hah if that was the case then it won't be long before they kill us," the other twin, Daniel, scoffed.

Sera's eyes widened. "Kill?" she whispered.

"Enough of that talk!" Aimee began to scold them. She then turned her attention back to Sera.

"Don't worry sweetie I highly doubt they will kill us. It will give them a bad name and they can't afford that right now." She assured her.

Sera just nodded her head slowly as she pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them resting her chin on them. Aimee wasn't that bad. She was kind but Sera found it strange. She wasn't sure how to explain it.

"So why are you here any ways Sera?" Daniel spoke up.

Sera bit her lip as she thought of the ridiculous argument that had taken place among the soldiers the day she arrived.

"Well… they thought I was the silver haired maiden for some reason." She explained.

Jorge blinked, "wow… you silver hair?" Jorge scoffed.

"Well you never know, I mean it does look silver in a way." Daniel remarked looking at her hair.

"Yeah right! It looks more gold then silver!" Jorge objected.

"I say it's silver." Daniel remarked.

"And I say gold." Jorge replied.

"Alright, enough." Muston spoke up, clearly annoyed by their argument.

Surprisingly, they listened. Both of them sighed in unison leaning back against the wall. Sera did the same against the opposite wall from Jorge. She ran her fingers through her hair and frowned as she did so. There was a time where such debate would never have occurred. Her hair was such a beautiful golden color. Now it was dull, almost silver. Sera wasn't sure what had happen to it. Was it that she was growing old? But that didn't make sense. As a branded she should not be aging this quickly.

But then why did it become such a dull, lifeless color?

Silver… Sera thought back to the two people she had met in Nevassa. Micaiah, and Edward were their names and then there was the one named Leonardo who had caused the distraction for them. Though Micaiah was the one that stood out the most. She was the one with silver hair. Besides that, she got a weird feeling when she came close to her. It was as if tension randomly appeared. That and it was pretty ironic that those three just happened to be in that area at the time. It was as if they knew.

How though? How did they know? Was it because of Micaiah?

It wasn't until Sera had come to Nevassa had she heard of her.

"Three years… three years Daein has been living in this treachery… But why?" she spoke again, mostly to herself.

Jorge just shrugged, "Because Begnion thinks that they have the right to do what ever they want that's why."

Sera just closed her eyes. An hour or two had passed by now, and still nothing happened. The soldiers had come in once and given them all food, which wasn't much, just some stale bread and water.

"I'm starting to get annoying of this." She groaned as she kicked her food away.

"You and me both…" Jorge sighed.

"You know you haven't eaten at all since we came." Muston spoke up,

"You should eat. Or else you'll get sick."

Sera just shrugged, "I'll probably get sick eating that."

"No not really, I mean look at Ilyana, she's eaten every meal and so far nothing happened." Daniel spoke up.

"I don't trust them still." she replied.

"But Sera…" Aimee started, from the other cell, but Sera interrupted her.

"I'll be fine. I'll eat when I feel like it." Sera replied flatly ending the conversation.

Just then they heard the door open and in walked two guards holding two people. They were pushed into the cell across from them, where Aimee and the other two were.

"Stay in there and don't try anything stupid." The soldier ordered leaving.

"Who are they?" Sera muttered peaking over. They were both females. One with short black hair, she looked like a priest. The other was a girl with long silver hair. Silver hair…_ why is she suddenly everywhere I am?_

"Micaiah!" Sera called out to her. The girl tensed and her face brightened as she saw turned towards the voice.

"Sera? What are you doing here?" Micaiah gasped seeing her.

"I should ask you that." Sera replied.

"Did they mistaken you for me and kidnap you?" she asked, worriedly.

"Sorta… Supposedly, I'm the second maiden or something like that…" Sera shrugged explaining.

Micaiah looked down at the floor in front of her and shook her head, "I am terribly sorry." She started apologizing.

"I-its fine," Sera cut her off. Why was Micaiah suddenly so apologetic?

"But Sera—"

"I said it's fine Micaiah," Sera replied sternly, "Besides, how did you get caught?"

"Well… we had just finished finding the medicine for Laura's Abbott, who was ill, and we were on our way back when Laura ran up ahead. The rest of us decided to split up and search for her. I found Laura, but it was a trap by Jarod and… we both were captured…" she finished.

Sera just nodded slowly trying to comprehend what was just said. It didn't make sense, especially since they were after Micaiah and she just goes off on her own.

"No offense or anything, but that wasn't really smart Micaiah." Sera stated.

Laura spoke up with her head low, "it was my fault. I go so excited about the medicine, that I wasn't thinking straight."

Micaiah just shook her head, assuring her it was all right. "I just hope everyone else is alright…" she sighed staring up at the ceiling.

Sera looked at her thoughtfully. Unless Micaiah knew that's what the soldiers were planning. It was a good move to make, but Sera didn't get why she would do that. There were people who believed in her and she was just throwing her life away.

"Excuse me, not to pry or anything, but did you know that you're bleeding." Aimee suddenly spoke up.

Micaiah looked down at her arm realizing, "Oh, I was so distracted that I completely forgot."

"That's alright. Unfortunately, none of us have any vulnerary to give either. Here take this cloth, it will help to stop the bleeding at least."

"Oh, thank you." Micaiah said taking the cloth.

Sera watched as she started to wrap the clothe, but then the brown cloaked man spoke up.

"Um… if you would like, I have some olivi grass that may help." His voice was timid and he seemed to speak with hesitation.

Micaiah looked over at him and smiled, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Sera narrowed her eyes. She trusted that man with out a second thought. Even with her ability to read them, Sera would have questioned it. Olivi grass could help the cut, but how was she sure that it wasn't tampered with.

Sera sighed as she looked away, letting Micaiah deal with it.

"Sera, would you like some?" Micaiah suddenly asked.

Sera furrowed her brows and turned towards her, "Why would I…"

"I see that your arm is wrapped. Is that from when they took you in as well?" Micaiah went on asking.

Sera looked down at her arm, confused for a bit, before understanding what Micaiah was saying. She then shook her head as she pulled her arm, under her cloak.

"That was from before. Don't worry about it," she replied.

Sera sighed as Micaiah started to insist. "Are you sure? I mean you've been here for a while. Even so, the unsanitary condition of these cells could infect it."

Sera shook her head, "I already have something on it, treating it. I'll be fine."

"You know, we're going to be here a while. It would be smart to take some," Muston spoke up.

Sera just shook her head, "I told you. I already have something treating it. I don't need anything. Besides, if I were to mix this with another ingredient, it could cause some sort of reaction and then I would be in a worse situation."

Muston seemed to want to say more, but then quieted down.

Sera then let out a sigh, leaning back. It seemed like hours went by and nothing happened. The guards came a couple times, but they didn't do anything.

"Sooo… what's going to happen to us now?" Micaiah asked after the guards left.

"Who knows… we've been wondering that ourselves for the last three days ourselves…" Sera replied. Just then a clinging noise was heard. Someone was coming, but not from the door, from above.

Just as Sera realized this and looked up, a tile from the ceiling gave out and down jumped a man with green hair.

He looked around, making eye contact with Sera, only for a split second. He then turned towards Micaiah's cell where his face brightened.

"Ah, there you two are. Finally." He sighed as he started to pick the lock.

"Sothe! What are you doing here?" Micaiah gasped as she moved forwards. Behind her, Laura's face brightened as well.

"What do you think? Rescuing you of course," The man, Sothe, replied. There was a click and the door to their cell swung open.

"There we are. Come quickly let's go." He hissed.

"Wait, but what about Sera and the others?" Micaiah protested.

"Don't worry, I'll get them. Come on hurry!" he urged them, but Micaiah insisted on staying back until the rest were out. Sothe just sighed before turning around the cell where Sera and the others sat. After a couple seconds, the door opened and they were free.

"You all ok?" he asked peaking in.

"Hey Sothe, long time no see." Daniel greeted him as he got up.

"He same goes to you all. Now let's go." Sothe nodded his greeting.

"Come on Sera." Jorge offered a hand to help her up. Sera nodded taking the hand. She got up brushing off her quipao. She adjusted her cloak to make sure her neck was covered.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Alright so now what?" Daniel asked looking around.

"Umm yea… lets get out of the dungeon then we'll find a way out from there." Sothe replied, "Come on, this way." He led them. The rest followed silently, in hopes of not to make noise.

There were a lot of guards walking around, Sera noticed. From the way they had to keep hiding every two seconds, she was starting to doubt if they would be able to escape. Micaiah seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Sothe are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry we're almost out. The door is just on the other side." He replied looking around. Once the coast was clear, they all ran.

As Sothe had said, there was a door on the other side. Arriving to the door, Sothe fumbled around with it before it finally opened and they were welcomed to the outside.

"Ahh… finally the smell of fresh air." Daniel sighed.

"Thank goddess…At last… we are finally out." Laura added smiling, with her hands together.

Sera nodded in agreement. After being inside that cell for a couple days, she had started to miss the outdoors.

"So now what?" Micaiah asked.

Sothe narrowed his eyes, looking around. Guards were everywhere. If they didn't move, then they would be caught.

"Psst! Sothe!" they heard a hiss. All heads turned towards a small alley that had not been noticed. From the alley peaked a familiar brunette head that Sera recognized.

"Edward?" She blinked.

"Hey Sera, what are you—?" Edward called out but was suddenly pulled back by someone. In his spot replaced a blonde haired archer.

"This way!" he hissed. They all hurried down towards the alley where they saw Edward, the blonde haired archer, who she assumed was Leonardo, and another man. He had wavy brown hair. He carried an axe over his shoulder. For some reason, he looked oddly familiar, but Sera wasn't sure why. She wasn't able to contemplate on the matter much as Micaiah was greeting them

"Nolan, Edward, Leonardo!" Micaiah spoke happily, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Yeah glad to see you guys are ok as well." The man, whom Sera assumed was Nolan, replied.

"How did you manage to sneak in this far without my help?" Sothe asked surprised.

"Strangely, one of the soldiers gave us directions on where we would find the dungeon along _with a way out_." Leonardo explained.

"A Begnion soldier?" Micaiah blinked.

"Yeah, he said 'If you're here to save Laura, then follow me.'" Edward replied.

Laura blinked in surprise, "How strange? Why would a Begnion soldier mention me?" she wondered.

"I don't know, but he already pointed out the exit for us and it's over in that direction." Edward replied, pointing in the direction.

Suddenly, shouting was heard, "The prisoners have escape!" Everyone tensed as they heard soldiers running in.

"Surprise, surprise… Looks like they found us…" Edward sighed getting out his sword.

"Already?" Sera blinked. A couple soldiers had appeared filling up the area.

"Well there goes our escape route." Leonardo sighed.

"Well, it's not that big of a problem," Nolan started, thoughtfully, "there aren't that many. We can fight our way out."

"Yeah but we, have unarmed people with us." Leonardo pointed out, "I mean, I'm pretty sure that both Micaiah and Laura had their weapons taken away from them, right? And I don't know if you guys can fight," he added to Sera and the others.

Micaiah nodded, "They took them before we arrived to the camp."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I snuck into the armory and borrowed a couple items." Sothe spoke up, holding out a bag. He dug in the bag and pulled out a tome. It had a gold-ish tint to it, which helped Sera recognize that it was a light tome.

"Here Micaiah, this is for you." He handed it to her.

"Ah, thank you Sothe. Now I can put all my strength into fighting again." Micaiah smiled taking it.

"And here's a staff for you, Laura." He handed the priest.

"Thank you very much." Laura smiled taking the staff.

"Um… I… I can fight too. Could you…lend me that tome?" Ilyana spoke up.

"What, you mean this one? Ilyana, I didn't know you used light magic, too." Sothe blinked, looking at her.

"Sothe that's a lightening tome." Micaiah spoke up.

"It is?" he asked looking at it.

"Yes, Sothe it is… you just picked these at random didn't you?" Micaiah sighed shaking her head in amusement.

"You know I can't read the old language. The letters all look the same to me!" he protested, "Here. If this one will work, take it. Just like old times, right, Ilyana?"

"Thank you… And yes, Sothe… I don't want to fight…but I'm glad I'll get to fight alongside you again…" she nodded.

"Ok… So those were yours, then whose is this one?" he asked picking up a blue and silver tome and a staff.

"Those are mine." Sera spoke up suddenly. She had been quiet the whole time, not really sure of what to say. So when she spoke up, that was when the others had noticed her.

Sothe turned towards her, and glanced at her suspiciously, before looking at Micaiah.

"I'm sorry I never got a chance to introduce you all. Sothe, this is Sera, the one Edward, Leonardo and I helped out. Sera, this is Sothe, Nolan, and Leonardo." She pointed them all out as she introduced them.

Sothe looked at her for a second longer before nodding his head, "Nice to meet you. Here you go."

"Thank you…" Sera nodded taking the items from him. She went and put her tome in her pouch in the front and her staff in a little sheath like case that had been made by Derek's mother. It had been so much help during travels to other towns. It was easier than having to carry around a staff along with baskets of other herbs.

"Well we better get ready for battle, because here they come." Nolan commented. More soldiers had come surrounding the place.

Sera tensed. She had never been in a battle before. Yes she learned magic, but that was for defensive purpose. How was she supposed to do this?

"Hey, you okay?" Edward asked, appearing next to her.

Sera looked up at him and noticed she looked afraid and instantly fixed her composure, swallowing before speaking, "I'll be fine. Just… never actually been in a battle before." She explained.

Edward nodded his head, understanding and then smiled, "Don't worry, I'll watch out for you. Just leave the main fighting to me and you can cover me and warn me about sneak attacks."

"Right…" Sera nodded slowly. She felt a pang of grief build up in her chest. Derek used to say those words whenever they needed to treat someone. It wouldn't be about watching out from danger, but more of help, if she ever needed.

Edward noticed how she was uneasy and frowned, "I'm serious Sera," he insisted.

Sera just nodded her head, "I understand. But there's no need to protect me. I'll be fine." She replied as she readied her tome and turned towards Micaiah and the others to see what they had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Sera watched as everyone prepared. Micaiah and Ilyana were quickly skimming through their tomes to make sure they knew the spells.

"Alright everyone, let's stick with usual strategy." Micaiah decided, as she shut her tome.

Sothe, Nolan, Edward, and Leonardo looked at Micaiah and nodded instantly, while Sera and Ilyana glanced at each other confused.

"What is the strategy exactly?" Ilyana asked looking at the group

"Well we normally have it, Sothe and Nolan in the front with Leonardo and me covering them and then Edward keeping an eye out for any surprise attacks. With you and Sera here now, we can expand and form ourselves around the unarmed ones and keep an eye out from all sides," Micaiah explained.

Sera just nodded her head as she pictured what Micaiah was saying. Basically surround Aimee, Kurth, Muston and the twins. It sounded alright, but Sera didn't like it.

"This is not just your group trying to escape another group of Begnion soldiers in the back alley of Daein. This is a prison camp and you have unarmed people with you and people that aren't familiar with your style of fighting," she spoke up.

Micaiah nodded her head, about to speak, however, Sothe stepped in to her defense instead.

"There's no need to worry about messing up. Micaiah has been known for her far-sight and it's thanks to her that we've been able to escape so many times. This is just like those times," he replied.

Sera nodded her head, understanding why they would have faith in her, "but still it doesn't hurt to change it around does it? I mean you can't just depend on knowing the outcome. We still have to pass through."

"Are you saying that Micaiah's far-sight isn't reliable?" Sothe asked getting tense.

Sera instantly regretted speaking, however instead of quieting down, she stood her ground. "It's not that I'm saying it isn't reliable, but-"

"Then what were you-"

"Sothe stop. Let her speak." Micaiah stepped in.

Sothe looked as if he was about to protest, but then looking at Micaiah, he decided against it and took a step back. From the way he was staring at her, Sera could tell that the thief did not trust her. Sera understood. She herself didn't trust the group that much, even if it was the infinite Dawn Brigade.

Micaiah then turned towards Sera and nodded her head, "Go ahead Sera. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that it would help to have a plan that everyone can be comfortable with," She explained with a shrug.

"If you have a plan then you better say it quickly." Nolan spoke up, raising his axe, "these guards aren't going to let us sit here and plan our escape."

Sera glanced over and saw that not many had appeared yet, but she knew if they stayed any longer then they would lose their chance to escape.

Micaiah turned towards Sera as if expecting something from her, "what are you suggesting?" she asked.

Sera paused and took a quick scan of the area. Her eyes fell upon a door a little off from them. From the way the walls were set up, it looked as if the door led to the same section as the rest of camp. It must have been designed so that they would easily be able to surround the enemy that was trying to enter. She then closed her eyes to think, "From the sound of it, these are the only guards here. When they called for reinforcements, the soldiers came from inside or to our left, that means that we are near the edge of the camp."

"The exit is just north of us. We were told that by the guard that let us in," Nolan explained.

Sera nodded her head, "ok that helps a lot. We better get moving then. It would be best to separate into two groups: one being the main and the other one having only two or three people in it. From the size of our group and the ranges everyone have. One group should consist of two and head for the gate to the northwest." she went on.

"Gates to the northwest?" Sothe stepped in, "Why there?"

"I see what you're getting at…" Leonardo spoke up suddenly. Everyone turned to the blonde haired archer. "Because all the soldiers will think that everyone is attacking from the east, they'll head there. While that happens, the other two can sneak in from behind and flank them and then the soldiers would be boxed in." he finished explaining what Sera started. "Is that what you were getting at?" he asked turning towards her.

Sera nodded her head thankful she didn't have to explain everything.

"Hmm… you would think doing it the other way around would work," Nolan spoke after thinking for a second. "You know having the group with two lead the unarmed people."

"But they would catch on instantly. They know we have unarmed people and that they would need protection. They're going to be targeting them." Sera broke in, "With that being the case, it would be best to have them take the main route. I'll let you decide on who should go where," she concluded.

Nolan nodded thinking, "What do you think?" he asked looking at the others.

"I think it'll work." Edward announced. Leonardo nodded his head in agreement while Sothe just made a face turning towards Micaiah. "What do you think Micaiah?"

Micaiah didn't say anything for a couple seconds. She just stood there with her eyes closed. Then she lifted her head and nodded. "It will work. Sera, you and Edward will head towards the gate then, while the rest of us will head straight." she decided.

Sera blinked not expecting to be picked to head that way, "are you sure, you should send me?" she asked. She was honestly hoping to be with the larger group, as this was her first time actually fighting.

Micaiah just nodded her head, "Yes, I am confident that you and Edward will be fine," she smiled.

Sera just bit her lip, wanting to protest. She felt Edward appear next to her.

"Alright, we got this, right Sera?" he grinned. Sera found it strange that he was able have such high spirits even in this situation

"Let's just get this over with…" Sera sighed, "We're wasting time."

"Remember, don't do anything until we've attacked. That goes to you, Edward. Follow what Sera says." Nolan reminded looking directly at the Myrmidon.

"Don't worry I will." Edward grumbled, rolling his eyes.

The sounds of soldiers filled the grounds.

"They're close. We have to hurry. We've already wasted to much time." Sothe stated.

"Right, let's move out." Nolan ordered. The others nodded and started running ahead. Sera watched as everyone gathered by a group of tree. Micaiah and Ilyana, both casted their spells at the two soldiers close by before having Nolan and Sothe jump out and finish them. It was obvious they would be fine. Sera honestly preferred being with them, as someone would then cover her. How was she supposed to do this? She had never killed before. At least with that group there were some experienced fighters that could cover her and fix her mistakes. She watched as Sothe ducked out of the way and quickly got behind the axe-man and stabbed his knife into his back.

Sera looked away as the man cried out in pain. She saw the others run after them and back them up.

"Well Sera, we better get going." Edward spoke up. Sera looked down at her tome. This tome was given to her to use if she was ever under attack. Now she was trying to escape from Begnion soldiers. Suddenly she felt uneasy. She was fighting Begnion soldiers, soldiers that were professionally trained to fight and kill mercilessly.

_Derek, please help me._

"Hey Sera?" Edward poked her followed by a whistle.

Sera blinked and shook her head, "Huh? Oh right. Hold on." she said looking around. From what she could see, there was only one soldier standing guard there. Sera let out a quiet sigh relaxing her self. _It's only one person you'll be fine._ she said to herself. She then looked to see the other group fighting a myrmidon and a fighter.

"All right, let's go." she decided. Edward nodded and started to lead the way with Sera right behind him.

"I should warn you, this is my first time, fighting in a battle," Sera added.

Edward glanced back at her, "You've never fought before?"

Sera shook her head, "I mean I've been studying it for ages, I've just never had to fight," she explained, "I figured I should tell you since we have to fight together."

Edward just nodded his head, "Don't worry I understand. Thanks for letting me know. Just stay back and leave the main fighting to me." He offered her. Sera just frowned at that, but then looked up at the soldier that stood there watching the fight go on, on the other side.

She then took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled, calming herself, "okay I'm ready," she decided as she walked forwards. Her eyes were on the soldier ahead of them. He was bound to figure out the two were coming. Sera had to be prepared to attack in case he tried to yell out a warning.

However, what Sera didn't notice was that in the trees a little ahead of them, a warrior hid. He jumped out right in front of Sera, who was only able to freeze in her tracks. Sera's eyes widened as he prepared to swing his axe down. However, before he could strike, Sera was pulled back and Edward was in her spot, blocking the attack.

Sera stumbled back and caught her self. She watched as Edward struggled to push back. She quickly shook her head and opened her tome, turning to the first page.

_Okay… focus now,_ she coached herself.

"Pull back!" She called and then looked down at her tome. Sera then started reading the first spell and pointed to the warrior. Luckily Edward got her message and managed to jump back as three strips of wind came towards the man as he tried to chased Edward, but before he could, he was struck by all three of the wind strips.

The man let out a gasp as he struggled to move. Edward took this opportunity to strike the man. He ran at him and slashed his sword upwards. Sera looked away as she saw the blood squirt out. She then looked back when the man was lying on the ground and Edward stood over him victoriously.

"Haha success!" he cheered twirling his sword around. "Nice teamwork there, Sera."

Sera bit her lip and looked at the man lying there, blood sprawled all over the place. He was dead. She just helped killed a man.

Edward noticed the look on her face and instantly understood. This was the first time she killed. Even if it wasn't her that gave the finale blow, she still assisted. He walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder, "hey look. I know this is your first time, and it's hard, but we need to keep moving."

Sera looked up at Edward and swallowed, nodding her head, "right. We have to hurry," she said to herself.

Edward nodded and then started to lead the way towards the door, watching out for any other surprise attacks.

Through the pillars, Sera saw an archer going after Ilyana. Ilyana dodged the arrow and casted a spell. A bolt of lightening came striking the archer. After that she saw the Thunder Sage move away. They were able to do that so easily.

Sera then turned her attention back to where they were. They were about to arrive to the door when suddenly someone appeared from some thickets running right at her. Sera's eyes widened from the unexpected soldier. She quickly tried to get a spell ready, but her hands were shaking. She was still trying to recover.

"Sera move!" She heard Edward call out. Out of instinct, Sera moved out of the way as a vertical strip of wind came striking at the man.

"Gah!" the man stumbled back as blood spurted out. Sera didn't have time to see it as she noticed something glittering flying up in the air. She looked at it confused as it came towards her. Sera reached out and caught it. She examined it before realizing they were keys.

"Hey sweet. You got the keys!" Edward remarked appearing next to her. Sera nodded looking at them. The growl from the man, reminded the two he was still there.

"Go unlock the door while I deal with this guy." he decided, pulling out his sword.

"You sure?" Sera asked.

"Haha don't worry! I got this." he grinned.

Sera just shrugged running for the door. The soldier let out a battle cry, heading towards her. Sera paused in her tracks, allowing Edward to run ahead.

"Oh no you don't," he growled. The soldier thrust his lance forwards and Edward just sidestepped it.

Sera just let out a sigh and turned to get the door. She fumbled around with the keys, trying to find the right one. There were so many. Most of them were for the cells inside the prison and some were for the other gates. 'Why does he have all these keys?' she grumbled to herself.

"Did you get it yet?"

Sera turned her head to see Edward coming over.

"You're done already?" she asked, surprised.

Edward nodded, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah… that guy wasn't that hard now."

That's when Sera noticed the blood. "You're hurt."

Edward blinked looking down at his arm. There was a long gash there from an arrow skimming it. "So I am… Haha I didn't even notice." He chuckled.

"How do you not notice a wound like that?" she asked annoyed slightly.

"Well I guess I'm too busy with this battle, that I just sorta forgot…" he replied a small grin.

Sera just shook her head. She felt she needed to treat it right there and started to reach for her staff. "Here. I'll heal it quickly."

"Oh no its fine!" Edward replied shaking his arm.

"Are you sure…?" Sera asked uneasy.

"Haha positive. I have vulnerary here so it's all good." He replied raising the pouch. "You just get the door."

"Ok whatever…" she shrugged and turned back to the door looking for the right key. "It would help if he didn't have so many." she grumbled. Edward waited patiently as she fumbled through them. Then she found one that fits.

"Finally," she grumbled and with a click the door was opened.

"Got it." she announced. Slowly, she opened the door, making sure it didn't creak. Once it was partially opened, Sera peaked on the other side and found a soldiers and an archer standing a little off. Instantly, she moved back.

"We've got two soldiers." she whispered to Edward who was right behind her; however, he was looking the other way.

"Uh… we got trouble here too." Edward replied uneasy. Sera glanced back to see a soldier coming their way. She bit her lip. When they attacked, he would most likely make some sort of noise to alert the two on the other side of the door and they would instantly be on them.

Edward spun around, with his sword ready, but before the soldier could make it in range, he was stopped with a javelin to the back. Sera flinched as the soldier froze in place and then collapsed to the ground to reveal another soldier, except this one had blue armor.

Sera tensed up and turned the page in her tome, and lifted her hand, getting ready. Edward, however, relaxed. Instead, he lowered his sword and took a step blocking Sera, indicating for her not to. Sera looked at him confused and lowered her hand, but her tome remained opened.

"You're that one guard that helped us earlier…" Edward started.

"I told you, if you are here to save Laura, then I would help you." he replied.

"And how do we know you're not gonna turn on us at the last second?" Edward demanded.

"I've talked with Laura and she's helped me decide. I can't watch Daein go through with harshness anymore. I want to help it." The soldier went on.

Sera looked up and Edward then the soldier, then back at Edward, who seemed to have a trouble look, trying to decide. He then turned towards Sera, "what do you think?"

Sera narrowed her eyes staring at the man. His face was calm and his eyes were sincere and filled with determination. Sera still hesitated to reply. Instead, she looked deeper in the man and it showed the truth. He wanted to help save Daein. He held the same feelings that everyone else felt in the group.

"I think… we should trust him." she finally decided.

"You think we should? Are you sure?" Edward asked.

Sera just nodded, "his eyes are filled with determination. The same kind as you all and his voice show his sincerity and hope. He really wants to help us."

Edward blinked, "Wow… you can tell all that?"

"Yes Edward," Sera sighed, "besides, I heard Laura mention something about you earlier and from the way she spoke, you two appears to be childhood friends, so I don't think you would betray her," she added to the soldier.

The soldier bowed his head, "Thank you for understanding."

"Alright then if you say so…" Edward sighed, then grinned saying, "Welcome to the group um…" he trailed off not knowing the soldier's name.

"Oh right, my name is Aran." he introduced himself.

"Oh ok. Hey Aran, welcome to the group." Edward grinned offering a hand to shake.

While they did that, Sera had turned around and was facing the two soldiers that stood in their way. They weren't in their original spots now, which meant they knew something was up.

"Hey guys, can we get back to getting rid of these people?" she asked uneasy.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about them," Edward mumbled. He then walked past Sera, pushing the door open. The door fully opened to show an archer standing right there. Edward growled and charged after the archer, attacking before the archer had a chance.

Sera just rolled her eyes. He was being reckless now.

"Is he always like this?" Aran asked.

Sera shrugged, "I don't know. I just met then myself."

Aran sighed, and shook his head, "right. Well we better go help."

Sera nodded and they hurried ahead to take care of the other soldier. Once he was dealt with, the three headed towards the exit where they saw a cavalier along with three other soldiers standing guard. Sera quickly gestured for the two to follow her and they hid among the thickets waiting for the rest to appear.

"Is that the commander?" Sera asked in a low voice.

Aran nodded his head. "His name is Burton. He's the one in charge of this camp…" he explained.

"Ok then we just need to kill him and then we can leave," Edward remarked, getting ready, but Sera grabbed his sleeve pulling him down.

"Wait."

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked looking down at her.

"The others aren't here yet. Wait until they come." She ordered.

"But we can kill him now and then they wouldn't have to worry about having to deal with enemies here." He insisted.

Sera shook her head, "but the people they're fighting would and then they would come after us along with the reinforcement." She retorted.

Edward sighed realizing she was right and situated himself next to her better, but was careful not to make any noises.

"Relax… they'll be here shortly." Aran tried to assure. Edward just sat there impatiently.

"Quit fidgeting, or else you'll get us caught." Sera hissed.

"Sorry!" Edward apologized. After a bit of waiting, they finally appeared.

First Sothe and Nolan appeared pushing back two soldiers, followed by a bolt of lightning. Then Leonardo and Ilyana appeared a little after them followed by Micaiah and the rest. They all ran at the last group of soldiers standing in the way. Nolan was clashed with the warrior, locking the warrior's axe with his own. Both of them were equal, one not being able to move the others. Ilyana and Leonardo were both working together to bring down an archer while Sothe and Micaiah were taking care of the last soldier.

"There they are, can we move now?" Edward asked, moving a little.

"Wait for them to move." Sera replied pointing at the two soldiers that still hadn't moved. But as soon as the commander saw the other group appear, he ordered the two soldiers to move.

One ran towards Nolan, who had just pushed away from the fighter, and the other had gone straight for Laura.

"Ok let's go." Sera sighed, getting up.

"Finally." Edward grinned running up ahead of the two.

Sera quickly opened her tome and decided to attack the fighter, who Nolan was having trouble with. She sent a strip of wind, which came slicing the man from behind. The fighter let out a cry falling forwards.

Nolan blinked and looked up to see Sera standing there. She bit her lip, feeling uneasy. This one she killed herself.

"Glad to see you guys made it," Nolan spoke up, making Sera look at him.

"We didn't have that many soldiers on this side," she explained.

Nolan nodded, "Well things went the way you said they would. Good job on that."

Sera nodded her head and was about to thank him, but then, they heard the sounds of hooves and yelling. The two looked to see Burton coming their way. He was the only one left. Sera didn't understand why he didn't take the time to run. It would have been smarter, but then she remembered. Of course they were soldiers, they would rather die than run. The idea was stupid. Sera didn't understand it.

"You won't get away!" he cried with a sword in the air. That's when Sera noticed that it was a wind edge. He had a long range weapon. Burton got ready to slice it through the air, but just then, an arrow hit him in the wrist causing him to cry out and drop his sword. Sera decided to cast another spell, she had the wind push him off of his horse and then Nolan went in for the kill.

"Well the leader is down…" Leonardo muttered lowering his bow. He then turned around and called to Micaiah.

She came running over with the rest of them, "alright good work everyone." She started.

"We're not safe yet. We need to keep moving." Sothe warned. He was looking around, as to keep watch to make sure no more soldiers would appear.

"There's a river that leads away from camp close by." Aran spoke up.

Micaiah's face brightened hearing that, "that's perfect. Please lead the way."

Aran just nodded his head. "Follow me." He said and through the gate. Micaiah and Sothe followed behind him. The caravan went next and Nolan, Leonardo, and Edward went last. Sera followed right behind Edward. She glanced back to see the soldiers running around, yelling orders, and picking up the dead. She felt guilty for some reason looking back at them.

"Sera! Come on!" she heard her name being called. Sera looked to see the group had gotten far. She then hurried after them.

-XX-

The group continued to travel deep into the forest. They continued to follow the river as staying on the path was too risky. The soldiers would be running around, searching for them. Staying on the path would make them easy targets, but they couldn't just travel randomly into the forest. That's why the group decided to follow the river. They followed it until it swerved off deep into the forest where the water had sped up. That was when Micaiah decided that they were far enough and to set up camp.

While Nolan and Aran went scouting for any soldiers, Sothe and Leonardo headed out to hunt. The rest stayed back to set up camp. Aimee and her group manage to find the rest of their caravan, but not much of it remained. What ever was left, they offered to the rest to use for the night.

Sera sighed as she sat a little off against a tree, staring at the small fire that was now burning. She couldn't help but think of the fire again. It destroyed so much. Sera wasn't even sure where the flames came from. Based on what she remembered, they were large men that started it, but where were they from and why? What had they done to deserve such punishment?

A greeting from Edward, alerted Sera. She looked to see Nolan, Aran, Sothe, and Leonardo return. Sothe and Leonardo were holding small critters. Sothe instantly began to skin them and placed them on small sticks to be cooked. Everyone gathered around the fire and watched the meat cook. Sera stayed where she was. She frowned seeing the poor creatures killed. They hung helplessly from the stick, over the fire. Yes they were already dead, but Sera still didn't like it. That and she didn't eat meat. Like all the other herons of the forests, she refused to eat.

"Sera, you're not coming?" Laura asked as she passed a squirrel to Ilyana.

Sera leaned her head back against the tree and waved a hand, "no thank you. I'm fine."

"Sera, you seriously haven't eaten anything." Muston started.

"I know. I'll eat when I feel like it," she replied staring up at the leaves of the tree.

"You know it's not smart to let yourself starve," Edward started.

"I'm not starving myself. I just don't feel like eating," she insisted.

"At least have some bread," Micaiah started, "Just a loaf, please?"

Sera eyed her as the maiden walked over with some bread. She frowned, as she had no choice but to accept it now.

"Thank you."

"No problem," she smiled and headed back to where the rest were, joining in a conversation with the twins How did she do that? It was the strange vibe she gave off. It made Sera feel uneasy. She knew Micaiah felt it as well, and they both knew what the reason was. It would take a while for the two to get used to it.

Sera just nibbled on the bread, thinking to her self. The truth was she still wasn't over the fight. That was her first time and she killed someone. Sera still couldn't believe it. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She never thought hat she would kill someone. The reason she learned magic was to defend herself and that's what she always did. She always stunned her attackers, giving her enough time to escape. Today made her realize. The longer she stayed with the group, the more she would have to fight, meaning kill.

Sera shook her head, she would have to find a way to leave the group fast.

Soon everyone was finished and just sitting back. Sera watched as they all started to get relaxed.

Edward leaned back, stretching a bit, "That was actually a pretty good meal. Thanks Laura," he complimented her. "I'm actually stuffed and tired. How much farther are we traveling tonight?"

Everyone turned toward Micaiah, who sat there thinking. "We might as well rest here, there aren't any soldiers in the area and they won't be interrupting us either." She explained then turned towards Nolan who shrugged.

"We might as well, everyone does seem tired." He replied.

"Alright then, lets set up some blankets and around the fire and have two people on watching." Micaiah announced and with that everyone got up to help.

Sera sighed and remained where she was, "if you would like I'll keep first watch. I'm not tired at all," she offered.

Sothe looked over at her, "Are you sure?"

Sera nodded her head, "I'm not tired at all."

Micaiah looked over at her thoughtfully, "Alright then. I will keep watch with her. We will switch every three hours so that we have a chance to rest."

Sera frowned at that, but didn't let her disappointment show. Micaiah wanted to talk with her. It was pretty obvious. Sera figured she shouldn't mind it. She could get some answers as to why the Maiden helped her out in the beginning that and perhaps they could figure out why Sera felt so uncomfortable around her.

Everyone continued to spread out along the fire. Sera turned away from the rest of the group, and leaned her head back against the tree so that she could focus the sounds around her. Instantly she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Sera sighed, knowing whom it was.

"May I sit here with you, Sera?" Micaiah asked.

Sera just nodded her head and shifted so that Micaiah could sit comfortably next to her. It was quiet for a bit. Sera bit her lip as she continued to try and focus on the sounds around her, but she found she couldn't. It felt very uncomfortable with Micaiah right there and she wasn't saying anything either. She soon found herself chewing on her bottom lip as she realized something. Sera could not sense what Micaiah was thinking or feeling. She had her heart closed so that Sera couldn't read it. That concerned her. Why would she do that? Sera knew Micaiah was doing it on purpose. Every time Sera saw her, she would close off her emotions. Sera started to do the same thing. Then again, she always had them closed off. No, she didn't think there were others who could read people's hearts like there heron around, but there were still other ways to do so and Sera wasn't going to risk it with Micaiah.

"I saw what you did back in Nevassa," Micaiah suddenly started. Her sudden speaking caused her to jump a bit.

Sera paused in chewing her lip, "Sorry?"

"When you treated that girl's wound. I saw you do it," she went on.

Sera blinked, "So you were there?"

Micaiah shook her head, "No, but I saw it in a vision," she explained.

Sera then raised a brow, "A vision?"

Micaiah nodded, "Remember when Sothe mentioned my far-sight?"

Sera nodded her head slowly, "So it's actually true?" she asked turning towards Micaiah slowly.

Micaiah nodded her head, with her eyes closed. "I saw you in one of those visions and instantly knew I had to find you."

Sera narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"

"Because Sera. We are the same."

That made Sera tense. "Do you mean that…"

"We both have the mark Sera," Micaiah finished.

That made Sera tense. She watched as Micaiah started to take off one of her gloves. Sera's eyes widened as she saw the mark on her hand. It almost looked like a bird flying upwards.

"You have one as well?" She asked in a whisper. It would explain why Sera felt uneasy around Micaiah and it made sense as well. Why didn't she figure that out?

Micaiah nodded her head, "Yes, and I believe you have one as well?" she asked.

Sera knew better than to question her. However, she still hesitated before shifting her cloak and folding down her collar to reveal the mark on the left side of her neck.

"It's the mark of a heron brand," she explained while staring ahead.

Micaiah nodded her head, but suddenly her eyes widened as she realized, "You as well?"

Sera nodded her head. She could sense Micaiah opening up now and with that, many more questions soon started to follow; most of the about her family.

"Did they all die in the massacre?" Micaiah asked.

Sera nodded her head. "The only reason I survived was because my father managed to carry me to the edge of the forest," she explained.

"I see… I'm so sorry Sera," she started.

Sera just shrugged, "There's no need for sympathy. I've gotten over it now."

"But there is still so much darkness inside your heart," Micaiah started.

Sera frowned. This was getting too much now. Micaiah was setting her up for something. Sera wasn't sure what, but she needed to be careful. She had everything closed off so Micaiah couldn't read it, so when did she figure it out?

"It's not that hard Sera. I can tell you were a different person back then," she went on. Sera didn't say anything as Micaiah spoke continuing to go on with what she knew. "Sera, something happened in the past didn't it? You should really talk about it. It's not healthy holding it in."

Sera sighed as she stood up, "I'm sorry Micaiah. But there really is no reason for me to talk about it. What's done is done. There's no point in talking about it now. I thank you for your concern, but everything is fine thank you," and with that she turned around and walked off to a different spot. It wasn't that Sera was mad at Micaiah for being concerned. In fact, Sera didn't mind it and knew that it was better for her to talk about it, but the fact that Micaiah read her like that and interpreted what Sera was feeling so correctly when she had closed herself off the entire time, that's what bothered Sera and she didn't like it one bit.

Sera sighed as she sat down against one of the trees a little off. She could tell Micaiah had been staring at her the entire time she walk away. Sera didn't bother to look back and sat down against the tree, with her eyes closed and began to focus on the sounds like she had been earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sera and Derek continued on through the forest. The two were walking hand in hand, talking, laughing. Derek was in the lead, wanting to show Sera something and Sera wasn't sure what. She had asked many times now, but Derek wouldn't tell._

_"Derek where are we going?" Sera asked for what seemed like the tenth time._

_"You'll find out soon enough." he smiled as he led her by the hand. That was the reply she kept getting. It was starting to warn her and she showed it with her tone._

_"Derek..." she warned him._

_"Trust me... You'll love it," he stated._

_"You know I don't like surprises." Sera frowned. Derek just smiled leading her on. He then stopped looking around._

"_Are we here?" Sera asked looking around as well._

_Derek didn't reply for a second, "Stay right here." he whispered softly in her ear before walking off. Sera stood there confused watching him walk off. She felt his heart stop for a second before beating again, which meant that something was wrong. _

_It was quiet for a while. Sera was starting to feel uneasy. She decided to look at her surroundings to help calm her. It was a green forest. The trees were tall, but not that tall. She had seen much taller ones in the country while she was traveling. There was a small rustle, which made Sera, turn her head and she saw a bird fly out from behind some leaves. Sera smiled watching it fly off and then join another bird that had entered the area._

_She always wished she could fly. Unlike her parents, Sera and her sister did not gain the ability to shift. It was because of the beorc blood from their ancestors. Because of that they were neither beorc nor laguz. They were known as brandeds, the race where two bloods were mixed, or as the laguz called it, the parentless. Sera never understood why they were called parentless, especially since she had both of her parents, but now they were dead and the reason didn't matter any more. Sera was parentless, whether it be the meaning for the laguz or not. Both definitions fit her._

_Just then Sera felt footsteps behind her. Before Sera had a chance to react, everything went black._

_Sera let out a gasped. "Derek?" she called out in a panicking voice. She tried to reach up to grab the cloth, but suddenly she felt someone grab both of her hands and pull them back. Sera went to call out again, but as she was about to, something covered her mouth._

_"Hehe stay quiet little girl and nothing will happen to you." A deep voice spoke in her ear. Sera let out a muffled squeal shaking her head, trying to get his hand away. It was only one person but still she had nothing to defend herself with. Plus her sight was gone, so she wasn't sure if the man had any hidden weapons. _

_Suddenly she heard the man cry out in pain letting her go. Sera stumbled forwards, falling to the ground. She struggled to sit up. That's when she heard cursing._

_"Damn you…" she heard the person mutter. She then heard running and a hiss of pain. After that she heard someone cast a spell. The man cried out in pain and then panting. "Damn… for a priest you're pretty good." he grumbled._

_Priest? Sera reached back trying to untie the cloth around her eyes._

"_I suggest you leave now." Derek's voice came. Sera looked up hearing his voice. He sounded hurt. That made Sera quicken her self, trying to get the knot undone._

"_As if I'm leaving now. Not with her right there. Do you realize how rich I'll be once I kill you and sell her?" The man was laughing._

_Sera gave up on trying to untie it and tugged the clothe down and around her neck. She blinked a couple times and then saw a thief standing there. He was smirking with a dagger ready. When he looked at Sera he wink. Sera narrowed her eyes looking away. She then saw Derek. He stood there holding one of his arms. His eyes were narrowed. Sera tensed up. Never had she seen him that angry before._

"_Do you really think that I'm going to just hand her over?" he hissed with his tome ready._

_The thief started to laugh, "As the traveler that tends to the wounds, are you really going to try and fight?"_

"_I will fight to protect." Derek replied. Sera's eyes widened a bit. There was only one other time Sera had heard Derek say those words and that was back in Begnion when a man there had tried to force Derek into handing over Sera._

_Sera noticed the thief smirk. "Looks like you'll have to die." _

_He then ran at him. Derek tried casting a spell on the thief, but because of his speed, Derek wasn't able to. The man came kicking him in the stomach and next thing Sera knew, the man had Derek pinned to the ground with a knife aiming at his neck._

"_No Derek!" Sera quickly got up hurrying forwards. Derek lied on the ground, struggling to keep the knife from cutting his throat. Not thinking about what she was doing, Sera grabbed the man's neck and her fingers found their spots and she began to squeeze._

_For the last three years before meeting Derek, Sera had to survive on her own against these types of people and that meant, figuring out their weak points and striking there. Now Sera made sure that her fingers were in the correct places as she started to press down on them. The man knew what she was trying to do and ended up coughing. He then attempted to stand up and try and shake her off. Sera struggled to keep her grip tight, but unfortunately she wasn't strong enough. She was then thrown back by him and landed on the ground with a grunt._

_The man continued to cough before turning around and glaring at her. "Why you…" he never got a chance to finish his sentence. Next thing they knew a pillar of light came striking down on him. The man let out a cry of pain as he collapsed to the ground. As he fell Sera looked up to see Derek standing there. He still had a look of anger, however with that anger there was also fear. Looking over at her, his eyes softened a bit when they met hers._

"_Are you alright?" he asked as he limped over to where she was. He then crouched down next to her, wiping the dirt from her arm._

"_Are you trying to kill yourself?" She demanded, her face full of anger._

_Derek blinked taken aback by the sudden anger, but then his face softened, "I'm sorry. I may have gone a little overboard there," He apologized._

_Sera frowned, looking away. He was always saying things that may have sounded impressive and heroic and what not, but Sera knew every time he did that; he would be getting closer to death._

"_Sera please don't be mad at me." He asked. For some reason his voice sounded much weaker. Sera realized this and looked at him again, but not his face. Her eyes trailed down to where he was clutching his side, which had blood flowing out of it._

"_Derek?" she gasped. A little off there was a knife lying on the ground. Sera could see the blood on it. The man must have stabbed him when he had pushed Derek to the ground._

_Derek looked down at the wound. He then smiled up at her, "Don't worry-"_

"_What do you mean don't worry?" Sera interrupted him, "You try and be heroic then you go and hide your injuries. Let me see that." She ordered, furious._

_"So demanding." Derek sighed as he rolled up his shirt a little so she could see the gash. It was deep and bleeding heavily. Surprising that Derek hadn't passed out yet._

_"Sera please don't." Derek tried._

_"If I don't then you could die!" she snapped up at him. Before he could say more, she placed her hand on the wound. Sera closed her eyes and concentrated her magic. She felt the magic leave her body. It took a bit longer than usual, but the wound finally healed._

_"There, all done." she sighed._

_"Thank you." he smiled._

_Sera bit her lips. She then l moved her hands from his side and wrapped them around his abdomen, resting her head on his chest. "Don't ever get caught in a situation like that again." She whispered._

_Derek let out a sigh as he held his weight with one hand out behind him and the other resting on her head, "Don't worry I won't."_

_Sera just shook her head pulling back, "This shouldn't have happened." She was saying that more towards herself._

_Derek let out a sigh with his eyes closed, "Things like this happen." he replied but Sera shook her head._

_"I should have been able to protect myself." She went on._

_Derek opened his eyes looking at her, "Don't you trust me Sera?"_

_Sera tensed, "I…I do but… I'm getting annoyed of you getting in trouble because of me. Why won't you teach me? I know the ancient language. I can speak it fine. Can't you please teach me?" she asked as she reached up placing her hand on his._

_Derek sighed as he pulled back, "We've already went over this…"_

"_Please Derek!"_

"_It's too much for you to handle Sera…" Derek tried to reason._

"_I'm stronger now! Much stronger than I was before." Sere continued to protest, "My concentration has gotten much better. I've been meditating a lot more, clearing my mind, I already know the ancient language, and my close range combat isn't that bad either."_

"_It's not just about having the qualities Sera, it's also about who you are." He started softly, "You come from a bloodline, that cannot handle too much chaos. You are a heron, who is supposed to be a calm and serene being. Fighting isn't meant for you."_

_Sera shook her head, "That's only part of me. The other part of me is a beorc. And beorcs are known to fight. I mean look at who caused all this trouble in Daein. The beorcs were the reason we left our country."_

_Derek didn't say anything. "You know that's not the reason we left."_

"_We left because of me. You know that was the reason. I wasn't capable of fighting for myself and because of that we had to leave the country. It's because of me everyone hates you in that country." Sera added._

_Derek looked her in the eye. She could see the pain she had brought up and instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry…" she apologized looking away. She shouldn't have been saying all that. After all it was her fault that he had to leave._

_She then felt Derek's hand cup the side of her face. He turned it so that she was looking at him. "I don't regret anything I did that day. The only thing is that you had to receive the same punishment as me."_

_Sera frowned slightly shaking her head, "You call me being with you a punishment?"_

_She then saw Derek blush slightly realizing the stupidity of his remark. Sera couldn't help but laugh at that. Sometimes he would try and be romantic while trying to make her feel better, only to say something and have it come out the wrong way._

"_Anyways… back to the point." she started again._

_Derek frowned, "You really aren't going to stop until I say yes are you?"_

_Sera nodded her head, "You know I can do it! Please Derek!" she begged._

_Derek frowned. Sera could sense the battle he was having in his mind, debating whether to say yes or no. He then looked up at her. From the way he looked she thought he was about to say no, but the expression she gave him, stopped him. He then let out a sigh. "Very well… wind magic it is," he decided._

_Sera's face brightened. "Yay! Thank you!" she tackled him in a hug, sending both of them to the ground._

_"Oof! Sera please." Derek grunted._

_"Sorry!" she apologized, allowing him to sit up._

_Derek got up, brushing his robe off, "Now then, shall we continue on?" he asked._

_Sera blinked, thinking what he meant, but then remembered. "Ah. Yes! Let's go!" she nodded _

_"Alright then, come on." He helped her up._

_Sera brushed the dirt off of her quipao. She then glanced at the man lying there She had forgotten about him and only remembered when she saw him again. "Is he dead?" she asked uneasy._

_Derek shook his head, "I don't kill people. I heal." He replied staring at him, "Though if he had laid a single scratch on you, I would have killed him in an instant." He explained._

_Sera nodded her head slowly. She then smiled hugging Derek's arm. "I love you Derek."_

_Derek smiled, "I love you more."_

_-XX-_

Sera sighed as she turned the page in her tome. It had taken a lot of convincing to finally have him teach her magic. Derek had been very hesitant to teach her magic. Sera understood why. She was shocked from the reaction magic had take on her body.

The first time she ever managed to cast a spell, her entire body ached and she was not able to move for the first few minutes. Derek had to carry her back to her room and for the next couple days, Sera could not do anything. It was the third day when she was able to get out of bed, but it would have been a week until she had completely healed.

Magic paid a toll on the user's body. It would feel as if their entire body was being pulled from multiple directions. They had to learn to withstand it, before actually continuing on.** ***

Derek was right about Sera. She was a heron brand, which meant learning magic would have been tougher on her since herons were supposed to be serene beings. Yes their magic was high, but it wasn't meant for fighting. It was meant for healing. Luckily Sera had a beorc side to her as well and that made Sera a quick learner. With the help of Derek, Sera was able to master wind magic—almost master it. She was capable of using all three of them, but Sera refused to use fire, since that was what destroyed her home, and lightning was another cause for fire. Instead, Sera was trying to figure out how to use staves. Derek had showed her a couple times how to use them. He had given her a staff to help her practice and told her that the next day, when things were calmer he would teach her. Sera had been practicing for a very long time now. She felt she needed to. After what happened in Begnion, she needed to replay Derek. Derek promised her he'd teach her when they got the time to, but that never happened. That day the Begnion soldiers were going through the area capturing people that had a strong will. When they saw Sera and Derek, they instantly recognized the two and went after them and so they ran away.

Sera looked up at the sky. It was night now. Everyone was resting was asleep, everyone except Sera that is. She sat there against the tree. She was one of the people in charge of keeping an eye out. The other was Sothe but he was sitting in a different location, watching out for the place.

It was the third night of traveling now. Tomorrow they would most likely arrive to the desert, but before they did, Micaiah wanted to restock in supplies, so they were going to stop in a small village before entering the actual desert.

Why were they going to the desert?

Because the lost son of Ashnard was there, meaning the Prince of Daein. After escaping from the prison, everyone went off to prepare to sleep. That was when Jorge and Daniel went to Micaiah and explained to her and the group rumors about the lost heir being somewhere in the desert, gathering troops. After hearing that, Micaiah made the decision that they were going to head to the desert.

The lost heir… how were they so sure that it was true? Muston himself had said it was just a rumor and not to get to excited, but Micaiah was determined. It wasn't just Micaiah, even Sothe looked excited hearing about the Prince and then when the two told the rest of the Dawn Brigade, all of their faces brightened at the idea and they instantly agreed.

Sera didn't understand where this determination came from. How was it that the Dawn Brigade, a group consisting of five people, plus a priestess that they recently met up with and a soldier that just decided to betray the country he was fighting for and switch sides, supposed to make a difference in the Prince's army. That is, if the Prince even existed. If this so called Prince had an army, why hadn't they done anything yet?

Then again, with the numbers against them, it was best if the Prince didn't do anything at the moment. He would be defeated instantly, but Sera still did not understand how a band of eight people were supposed to make a difference in the army. Yes they had Micaiah, or the Silver Haired Maiden, who was the leader of the infamous Dawn Brigade, but she only had the power to heal. That was another thought that bothered Sera. How was it that the Dawn Brigade had not been captured yet? Especially since Micaiah was with them. Micaiah had been known to help and heal all those around her. In a way She was just like Derek, excepted Derek would travel from village to village and he would not hide in the back alleys. He would actually have his own small shops that he would rent and work in there. But then that dreaded day came when Begnion soldiers found them. They had been caught. Micaiah on the other hand was still free to do as she wanted. Yes, Sera knew they had been running, but how was it that she survived this long?

That's when she remembered. Micaiah explained her farsight to her. That's how she found Sera. Since that night, Sera and Micaiah hadn't spoken to each other. Sera wasn't sure if Micaiah was angry at her or not. She was just being very persistent, forcing Sera into something she did not want to, but Sera was starting to learn. Micaiah would continue to push her until Sera said yes, which is why Sera had to leave at the first chance she got.

Sera let out a yawn. She was starting to get tired now, but she knew. Even if she tried lying down, she would not be able to sleep. The sound of footsteps made her alert again. She looked around to see where they were coming from, before seeing Nolan appear.

"Hello." She started. She wasn't sure what else to say. She hadn't talk to Nolan before. It was only during the previous battle when escaping the prison camp that they had conversed, after that, not much. And yet, Sera felt this was not the first time she had ever met the man.

"Hey, you're still awake I see." He remarked.

Sera raised a brow, watching him, "you sound surprised."

Nolan shrugged, "Well I didn't mean it in an insulting matter, just saying that it's been more than half the night and you have yet to switch with anyone." He replied.

"Well I don't think Sothe has switched yet." Sera replied.

"Well actually I just had Sothe switch with Leonardo and I was coming over to take over for you."

Sera nodded her head slowly, "Well just so you know I can't sleep right now so you may as well just go back and rest."

Nolan just shook his head. "You should rest all you can. Tomorrow it's going to be hard with crossing the desert and what not. Everyone needs to be prepared. After all we're most likely to run into more Begnion soldiers as we get closer to the Prince." He remarked. At the sound of the prince, Sera sensed excitement and she looked away.

"That is if he even existed." she muttered. It wasn't meant to be loud, but Nolan must have heard it since he sat down against the tree next to her.

"You seemed to be thinking the same thing Leonardo was thinking earlier."

Sera raised an eyebrow at that, "And that is…?"

"That is if what we're doing is even worth it." He guessed.

Sera paused for a second before nodding, "I guess you could say that. I mean I don't understand you guys. So far you all say that you have managed to stay hidden from Begnion and escape their torture now you guys are literally just running out there to help a prince you don't even know. What I wonder is what makes you so confident that by joining the prince, you guys will be able to save this country?"

"Well it's not the fact that by us joining, that means that it's definite that we will win, but more of that we will help raise Daein's banner and help prove that this county is strong."

Sera cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Sorry not following…"

"I mean as in, we formed the Dawn Brigade because we wanted to make a difference. By going around helping others, we managed to bring hope to the people of this country."

Sera nodded her head slowly, "So by joining, you're saying that people will feel secure?"

"I'm saying that by gathering together with the others like the prince, we will be strengthening our forces and then we'd stand a better chance at freeing this land." He explained.

Sera sat there, silent thinking of it. In a way it made sense. The Dawn Brigade was pretty famous. As they stepped out onto the battlefield, other people would follow them and help. "I still think it's pretty risky." She replied.

Nolan sighed at that, "Well everything has its risk. Though confidence is the key to success. If you don't believe in what you are doing, then nothing will come out of it."

Sera smiled hearing the word again. "Confidence huh?"

That's when it clicked. She had met him before with Derek. It was a couple years back before the Mad King War. The two had just arrived in Nevassa when they ran into him and a couple friends, who needed help.

"You seemed to be thinking of something important." Nolan guessed.

Sera blinked out of her thoughts to look up at him, "I was just thinking of how someone said the same exact thing to me and my friends a couple years back," she explained. From his reaction, it seemed he didn't remember, which Sera found surprising. He should have remembered their help, but Sera figured there was no point in pushing it.

Nolan nodded his head, "It's the truth. If one wants to succeed they need to know what they're doing and know that they _can_ do it."

"So you're saying by believing that you can save this country, you'll be able to save it?" Sera questioned.

Nolan shook his head, "I'm not saying it will be definite, but…"

"But you just said be confident and believe that it'll happen?" Sera challenged.

"It doesn't hurt to try does it?"

"But is it worth losing your life over?" She asked.

Nolan shrugged, "that answer is different to everyone, Sera. It depends on you and how much you are willing to give for this country. Some are ready to sacrifice their lives no matter what, while others are not as willing."

Sera nodded her head slowly, before turning towards him, "What about you? Are you willing to sacrifice your life?"

Nolan thought for a second, before replying, "I am willing to give it everything I have, as long as it helps free this country from Begnion."

"But why? I mean I understand that now there's hope that there may be a lost heir trying to reclaim the throne, but before that. What made you suddenly decide to leave your successful merchant life and fight-" Sera instantly stopped herself and covered her mouth.

She looked away as Nolan turned his head in her direction. She could feel his gaze on her.

"So we have met before haven't we?"

Sera nodded her head slowly, "It was before the war."

Nolan thought for a second and then remembered, "Of course. It was you and another boy."

Sera nodded her head slowly. "Derek was his name. He was the one who casted up your friend's leg remember?" she explained.

Nolan nodded his head, "Yes I remember him now. He had come to check on the friend a couple more times after that to make sure his leg was healing properly. That was nice of him."

Sera nodded her head slowly. It felt strange talking about Derek with someone like this. All these years, Sera had held all the memories in to her self, never able to talk about it with anyone. She stayed silent for a bit as she thought of that day. During one of the visits, he and Derek talked for hours. Derek explained to him his goals of opening a clinic and becoming well known for it. Nolan had agreed with him and encouraged him to go for it as he had potential. To think that she would run into the one that encouraged Derek to keep moving forwards.

"So did he ever accomplish his dream?" Nolan suddenly asked.

Sera shook her head as she lowered it, "He almost did. We had just gotten a shop that we could have used as a clinic. However, two weeks in and he was killed."

She sensed grief fill Nolan's heart. It surprised her that he would feel that much grief when they had only known each other for a week at most.

"He was a good man. He shouldn't have had to die." She heard him mutter. Sera nodded her head in agreement with him.

"He died protecting me…" she replied quietly. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Nolan giving her a sympathetic look.

"At least he was able to protect the one he loved," he replied before looking away, "what are you doing now?"

For some reason Sera blushed when Nolan said that. She wasn't sure why. It was probably because she was not expecting that from him, but then again. He and Derek did talk a lot in that little time. He probably knew more that Sera assumed he did. She just shook her head, looking ahead again.

"I'm not really sure. I've really just been traveling. I was thinking of heading back to the clinic, but Begnion soldiers have made it difficult." She explained.

Nolan nodded his head, giving a light chuckle, "Begnion has caused a lot of trouble. I'm tired of the tears and pain caused by them."

Sera could sense the anger growing in him as he spoke, but he did a good job preventing it from being seen. "Are they the reason you're not a merchant anymore?" she asked. Instantly she knew she hit a nerve and it was one she shouldn't have mentioned.

Nolan took a deep breath before speaking, "That was actually not because of Begnion. It happened around a year after meeting you. We were doing very well. We managed to build up a fortune. My friends thought that we should expand and invest in a bigger building. I didn't agree with the idea. It was too risky, especially with the war on the horizon."

"Let me guess, they did it anyways?" Sera broke in.

Nolan nodded his head, "Took everything and ran off, leaving me broke and with no where to stay."

Sera bit her lips, "That's horrible. How could they?"

Nolan just shrugged, "They did that. For a while I didn't do anything. I ignored everyone and everything, even the war. That is until I saw the paper one day. It explained how bad it was and how Daein was going to lose. It made me consider fighting again. It wasn't until I met Edward and Leonardo seeing those two fight from such a young age, made me stand up again."

Sera nodded her head. Hearing his story, made her rethink her own actions. She wasn't even sure what she was doing. Sera said she was traveling, but was it really traveling or running? Sera wasn't sure what to think, but one thing she did learn, there was more to this group than just wanting to fight. She could tell that they all had their own personal reasons that made the get involved with this country.

Maybe that was why she didn't understand it as well. Because her personal experience made her not want to be involved with this country anymore, but then where would she go?

For the last couple years Sera had been hiding. Now she had an opportunity to step out again and travel freely. Should she continue with this group? Or should she part at the next village?

Sera then let out a yawn, covering her mouth as she did so.

"You should sleep now." Nolan remarked, noticing the yawn.

Sera frowned, "I already said I'm not tired…"

"Yet you're sitting here yawning… At least go lie down, rest your body. Micaiah has a spot ready for you." He replied. Sera sighed getting up.

"Fine… if you insist… Thanks Nolan. I feel as if I understand this group a little more now…"

"Anytime, it's good to understand the reason why you're fighting. Or else you may as well be throwing your life away." He replied.

Sera nodded her head. She started to walk back towards camp, but stopped, looking back, "It's good to see you again Nolan."

Nolan looked up at her and smiled, "the same goes to you too, Sera. Now go rest while you still can."

Sera nodded. She bid him good night and walked back over to where everyone was camping. Everyone was pretty much spread out around the fire. Sera looked around and noticed a small makeshift bed laid out for her.

Sera smirked. At least she didn't leave her out.

Nolan was right. As soon as Sera hit the bed, she felt the exhaustion bestow upon her. Sera didn't even get a chance to think about her conversation with Nolan. She was fast asleep.

****This knowledge I got from another Fire Emblem source. I don't know if it's the same in this game, but I just decided it made sense and added it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The sounds of screaming echoed through out the forest along with crackling noises. The fire was spreading fast. Sera watched as it jumped from one tree to the next._ _She then turned her head away, wanting the sight before her to disappear, but then she saw something even worse. The silhouettes of large, muscular men, holding torches and large weapons were marching through the flames._

_Sera gasped as she looked at them and then started to cough as she breathed in smoke. She fell to her knees as she continued to choke on the flames._

_That's when she heard her name being called. Sera looked up trying to see who was calling, but all she could see was the fire burning and silhouettes of men with weapons and torches surrounding her._ _Sera cringed, burying her face in the dirt, praying to the Goddess to end this quickly._

"_Sera? Sera! Wake Up!"_

_Sera moan and whimpered as she continued to cough and choke. She felt the heat around her and the screams echoed in her head. She suddenly felt to hands on her shoulder and her eyes shot open. She gasped and coughed again as she was lifted up into a sitting position._

"_Breath, Sera, breath." She heard a soft, and gentle voice speak, stroking her back. Instantly she felt her heartbeat softened and her breathing slowed._

_Sera opened her eyes and found a familiar red head right in front of her looking at her with concern._

"_Derek…" she whispered._

"_Another dream?" he asked softly._

_Sera just nodded slowly._

"_Don't worry you're safe now." He assured her pulling her close._

_Sera nodded resting her head on his chest letting the warm secure feelings in his arms sink in. The memories were fresh in her mind. Sera stayed like that for a bit until she felt she was calm._

_Derek held her close resting his chin on her head. He then kissed her head and rested it there like that, "I have breakfast waiting downstairs."_

_Sera nodded her head slowly. She then lifted it, pulling away from him,_ _"I'll go wash up now." She mumbled as she slipped out of his grip and headed to the bathroom._

_Derek watched her go and then sighed as he got up and headed downstairs._

_When Sera arrived downstairs, she was greeted by a wonderful smell of bread and many other items that were just freshly baked. Sera smiled at that._ _Derek always had something good set out for her on mornings like this. The fresh smell always calmed her and made her forget about the horrid dreams. _

_Arriving to the kitchen, she stood in the doorway and watched as he took out something from the oven._ _Derek was turning around, about to place it on the table, when he saw Sera standing there._

_"Hey there," Derek smiled, "Come look at what I made, I think you'll love it."_

_Curious, Sera walked over and stood by him as he placed them in a plate. They were small, rolled up dough, with something brown in it. Over top white icing was poured over it. Sera reached out to grab one, but Derek stopped her._

_"Careful, they're hot right now. Wait until they cool a bit._

_Sera nodded her head, "What are those?" she asked._

_"Cinnamon rolls!" Derek replied as he turned around and placed the pan in the sink. "It's just bread with sugar in it and icing over top." he explained as he brought over another plate with a couple more on it. He picked one up and handed it to her._

"_Try these, they're already cooled," he offered._

_Sera nodded her head slowly and she reached for it. She brought it up to her nose, sniffing it once before taking a bite from it. Her eyes widened as the sweet cinnamon taste filled her mouth._

_"Wow… these are good!"_

_Derek chuckled as he wiped his hands. "Well that's good to know. I never got a chance to make them before since I never had the ingredients," he explained as Sera took another one._

_"Well you need to search more, these are amazing." she remarked._

_Derek smiled at that, "Thanks. Now let's eat. I have to open the clinic in a bit."_

_Sera nodded her head as she sat down across from him and they began._

-XX-

_Soon breakfast was done and everything was cleaned. Sera now sat on a stool towards the front of the building where the clinic was, while Derek was sitting at his desk, writing something._

_The building was set up so the front half of the store was the clinic where patients came in to get medicine or initially check in, and then a hall on the left side, which lead to the examination rooms, where they were treated. The back half was the actual house part, which lead to the upstairs with a couple bedrooms._

_Patients had been coming and going. Most of them sick because of the weather. It was winter now, so many were preparing by getting medicine ahead of time, or just because they were sick. Now they had a little break and so Sera was sitting there while Derek was doing some paperwork._

_Sera sighed as she swung her feet, staring out the window at the blankets of clouds hovering over them. "It looks like it's going to snow," she remarked._

_Derek paused and looked out as well, "So it does... it would be nice to get some don't you think?"_

_Sera nodded her head and then shivered, "But first we need more heat in this place." She said as she jumped off of the stool and headed to the fireplace, throwing in more wood. She shifted the wood a bit and then saw the flame rise. Sera instantly backed away, not wanting to be near the flame any longer. Though it may had been years, she stilled feared the fire and preferred to stay back._

"_If you want, I have a sweater in the back you can wear," Derek offered not looking up from his paperwork._

_Sera just watched the fire for a bit more and then stood up,_ _"This should be fine." she smiled._

_Derek just smirked as he did work. He glanced out the window and smiled, "Hey look, it's snowing."_

_Sera's eyes widened as she turned around to look. "It is!" She cheered and then looked at Derek. "Looks like your wish came true."_

_Derek chuckled, "So it seems."_

_Sera turned back to the window, "Let's go outside!" she said excitedly. _

_Derek nodded, "Alright, we'll go after this," he said, but Sera shook his head walking over and grabbed his hand._

_"You can do that later, now come on. Please?" she asked, giving him an innocent, begging look._

_Ever since she was a hatchling, Sera loved the snow. Even during her time living on the streets, Sera enjoyed it. It was what made her smile. When Derek discovered that, he would always take her out on walks during the winter and that was what brought the two close._

_Derek let out a sigh, placing the papers down. "Why is it so hard to say no to you?"_

_Sera just smiled, "Because I'm amazing like that."_

_Derek smirked, "Alright let's go." he said getting up._

_Sera smiled happily as she hurried to grab her coat and then the two headed out._

-XX-

It was morning now. The sun was high up in the sky shining over them, radiating its heat. The group continued to travel. It had gotten hot as the days went by. The greenery soon started to thin out and soon they were walking in the opening with just dirt and sand around them.

The group had been traveling since dawn, where it had been very chilly, but as the sun started to get higher, the heat followed. It was now obvious that they were in the desert.

Sera did not like this scenery. She remembered passing through northern Daein many times and each time she would make a comment about the heat and how she did not like the dull colors. She always wondered how people lived in such environments. Derek always told her not to complain and to be thankful that the Goddess had given the people here the ability to survive in this environment. That, and he would also mention how they're job was to help people and treat everyone who was hurt, which meant that they would have to travel up north in this area. Because of that Sera did not mind the heat as much. It was still bothersome, but she learned to cope with it. The ones that concerned her most were, Nolan and Aran. Both wore the most amount of layers. Aran had removed his helmet, however he kept the rest of his armor on. Nolan had not removed anything, though what amazed her was how the two still continued to walk on as if they weren't affected.

Sera found that impressive. They were wearing all those layers while she only had a thin blue quipao along with leggings and boots. Along with that, she had her cloak wrapped around her, which made it hotter, but Sera refused to remove the cloak.

With Aran, who was a little ahead of Sera (Nolan was in the back, keeping watch), were Edward, Laura, and Leonardo. Edward had muttered something about it being way too hot, but Leonardo silenced him. Edward would listen for a couple seconds until sand blew in his face then he would cough and muttered something else to which Leonardo would reply. Laura had a look of amusement on her face, listening to the two, while Aran looked uneasy at first, but Sera noticed how he had relaxed more now.

"Just a little further, everyone. There should be a town close by from this area," Micaiah spoke thoughtfully as she looked around. Sera watched as she was trying to figure out where to go. Earlier, Micaiah walked with confidence as if she knew where they were going, but Sera sensed the doubts appear. She could tell it had been a while since Micaiah had been this way. She wasn't sure which way to go, which is why Sera decided to be alert and pay attention to the surroundings. Micaiah stood there, debating whether to continue going straight, or turn.

"There is one just west of us," Sera decided to speak up.

All heads turned towards her.

"You know this area well, Sera?" Micaiah asked.

Sera nodded her head, "I've traveled this way a lot."

"What did you travel here for?" Sothe asked.

Sera shrugged, "I don't like to stay in one place too long," she replied.

Sothe just narrowed his eyes a bit. Sera could sense suspicion, but Sothe just nodded, looking up, "Well if you know the way, then you should probably stay towards the front to help lead up. We can't afford to waste time, wandering around."

Sera nodded her head. She knew he was right. This was the desert and with they way everyone was dress, they soon wouldn't be able to handle the heat. She soon walked a little ahead of the group and looked around the area. They had gone farther than they should have. Sera suddenly felt guilty. She should have said something earlier. She could have given them an easier route.

The wind started to blow, carrying sand with it. Sera frowned. There was also that problem. A sandstorm could start any time. She pointed to a row of dunes that stood in the distance.

"We have to get over those dunes. The town is a little past that." She explained.

Sothe squinted his eyes as sand blew towards them, "We have to get over those huh?"

"It's not going to be easy." Nolan suddenly spoke up. The rest had gathered around the three to hear where they would have to be going.

Sera shrugged, "Sorry, I should have said something earlier, but I know an easy way to cross over."

Micaiah nodded, "Thank goddess that you know the way from here. We should get moving now. Lead the way please Sera" She decided. Sera nodded her head and started to walk while the others quickly gathered their things again and followed.

From the distance they looked much smaller. Now standing before them, they could see how steep the dunes really were.

"Do we really have to cross over this?" Edward asked as he looked towards the top of the dune.

Sera thought for a second, "Parts of it we will, but they're not as steep as this." She explained as walked along the dune. The rest of the group followed her until they reached the edge where it dipped before meeting another one, "It's not as steep here so we should be able to cross fine. Just be careful not to step lightly. The sand rolls and if you don't have a firm footing, you will slip with it and fall back." She explained.

"You seem to have a good idea of this." Sothe questioned.

Sera shrugged again, "Like I said. I don't like to stay in one spot too long," she replied.

Sothe just nodded his head and then looked at Micaiah, "Shall we get going then?"

Micaiah looked at everyone to see if they were ready and then nodded her head, turning towards Sera. "Let's go then," she smiled.

Sera nodded and they all began walking again.

The crossing was not as bad as Sera expected it to be. Everyone seemed to be doing well. The only ones that had trouble were the caravan members and that was only because of their wagon not being able to move properly. Every now and then the group would have to stop and adjust it. The group would gather around it and push the wagon. It was only needed when going up the hill, but Sera managed to prevent that by finding the gaps, quickly and leading them through. Luckily during all this, no sandstorm appeared. It would have made matters worse had there been one.

Sera sighed as they made it to the other side.

"Finally we're done." Edward sighed as he fell back in the sand. Sera raised a brow and watched as he lied there like there was no care in the world. That is until Leonardo came standing over him.

"Edward, get up. Now's not the time to be lying around like this," he started scolding. Edward lifted a hand in the air when the scolding began.

"I know, I know. I was just waiting for the others to gather," he insisted as he sat up and watched as everyone slid down the final dip. Nolan, Aran and Muston were getting the last wagon down.

"Well now that wasn't so bad. Good idea with traveling through the gaps, Sera," Nolan complimented her.

Sera just nodded, accepting the compliment, "Thank you. Just a little bit more and the town should come into view." She told them all.

"Well I see no point in standing around," Muston spoke up, "We should hurry up and get going."

"Agreed." The twins and Edward nodded their heads in unison.

Sothe raised a brow, looking at the three and then nodded, agreeing with them.

Arriving in town, relief rushed through the entire group. They were happy to finally have a chance to relax and cool down. The caravan had gathered together, and they were all looking through their supply.

During that time, Micaiah had thanked Sera for the help in guiding them and then she had Sera come with her to see if everything in the caravan was all right. Sera wasn't sure why, but knew better than to object and followed her.

As they arrived there, Aimee had just finished talking with Jorge and turned to speak with Micaiah and Sera.

"We're going to stay here in town while you all continue to search." Aimee decided.

Micaiah blinked, "Are you sure?"

Aimee nodded her head, "Yes, my dear. Besides it's better since there is a possibility of being attacked by Begnion soldiers anytime. And based on how things went, crossing the dunes, we would only get in the way."

Micaiah thought for a second and then nodded, "That is true… Very well then. If that's what you all wish then of course."

Aimee smiled and bowed her head a bit, "Thank you. Take Ilyana with you, she will be very helpful."

Ilyana, who was in the back, took a step forwards when she heard her name, "I'll try to help all I can." The girl spoke.

Micaiah's face brightened a bit, "Of course, we need all the help we can get. Thank you Ilyana."

The thunder sage just nodded her head once.

Aimee giggled, "While you guys are off fighting, we will working on restocking out caravan with supplies that way you all won't have to worry about restocking constantly while on this journey."

"Thank you Miss Aimee," Micaiah smiled at that.

"Oh please. Aimee is just fine. You all should be off now! Go the rest are waiting!" Aimee was suddenly pushing the three off.

The entire time, Sera had been quiet. She didn't have anything to say so there was no point in her speaking. They arrived back to where the rest of the group was waiting. Edward was sitting on some crates, talking with Aran and Leonardo while Nolan and Sothe were a little off, discussing something about the desert. They all looked up and gathered when the three appeared.

"Aimee and the rest of the caravan will stay here, waiting for us. Before we head out we all should make sure we have everything we need. Who knows how long the journey will be in the desert." Micaiah explained.

The group nodded their heads, listening.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get some herbs while here. I know a shop that sells them. It won't be long." Sera asked.

As she said that, she noticed Laura's face brightened, "Oh that is a wonderful idea! Do you mind if I come with you?" She asked.

Sera shrugged, "if you'd like to, sure."

Laura smiled, brightly, "thank you."

Sera just nodded and looked from Micaiah to Nolan see it if was all right with. Micaiah just smile, nodding, "That sounds good. You should have someone go with you, just in case."

"I'll go." Edward spoke up.

Nolan nodded his head as well, "It would be best to travel in groups. Aran, why don't you go with them as well?"

Aran looked up from beneath his helmet and then nodded his head, "Very well then."

Laura's face seemed to beam at the idea while Sera just shrugged.

They were soon on their way, walking through the village. Sera was in the lead with Laura right at her heels. Behind them Edward and Aran followed.

She walked quickly and quietly. Being that she would be with the group for a while, Sera figured that it would be wise to stock up on the herbs. She couldn't just depend on Laura and her heal staff, that and not all injuries needed to have a staff used on them. Some of them would heal just as quickly without the staff.

It was Derek that taught her that. He said that a staff should be used as a last resort, even in battle. From what he said he had experienced, the soldiers demanded that a staff be used to heal for any sort of injury.

Arriving to a small shop, Sera couldn't help but frown at the condition. It was just a small stand with sheets hanging around it to shield from the sun. Sera shook her head. There was a time where a small, beautiful shop had stood with a small desert garden. This unfortunate change was most likely because of the Begnion soldiers. It wouldn't surprise her if they did.

"Welcome!" a small weak voice called out. Sera looked to see an old man, sitting in the chair.

Sera nodded her greetings and then stepped forwards to look at the small stand with herbs. At least there was still a variety.

She then picked up a couple, "these will be perfect for infections, and these for fevers. If we mix these with this kind," she reached for a large bag of seeds, "grind them together with a little bit of water and we have the perfect pulp to put on fresh wounds."

The rest blinked and watched Sera talked and gathered the herbs.

"Wow, you know these very well." Laura remarked stepping up next to her, which made Sera pause.

"Well of course. I mean working in a clinic for most of my life and traveling a lot, I learned all kinds," she explained.

Laura nodded her head, "You're lucky. I have not travelled that far from my home."

Sera nodded, "I'm sure you will get an opportunity."

"Hey you guys might want to hurry. We have unwanted company," Edwards hissed to the group.

Both Laura and Sera looked up to see Aran looking around, suspiciously. His eyes narrowed as he walked forwards. Sera followed him with her eyes and realized what Edward meant.

Bandits had surrounded them. They were hidden in the alleys watching them. Sera took a deep breath through her nose. "We should get out of here." She muttered.

"Agreed. Now's no the best time to fight." Aran added. They agreed and started to walk towards Micaiah and the others. The entire time, the four were silent. None of them wanted to give a reason for the bandits to appear.

"Let's go." Aran whispered Sera and Laura. As they walked, Sera could see a couple peaking out from the sides, but she did not make eye contact with any of them, knowing the consequence. Looking up, Sera noticed Edward was just a little ahead of her. He seemed to be keeping an eye out as well and making sure none of the bandits attack.

A little behind Aran seemed to have taken a step back to watch the back as well.

Sera sighed and shook her head, agreeing with him and continued to walk on, looking ahead. Edward casually walked around her to get in the lead. Based on the shifting in foots steps behind her, Aran had moved towards the back, leaving Laura and Sera in the middle. It made sense to have it that way.

They arrived back to where the rest of the group stood, waiting. Sera's eyes narrowed as she noticed a red armored knight standing among the group. Her initial thought was that the Begnion soldiers had caught them and were now questioning the groups while the rest of the soldiers surrounded them, but then she realized the symbol on the armor. It was a Crimean soldier. That and as the soldier, took off the helmet, Sera saw that it was a young girl.

"You don't think she's a threat do you?" Edward asked from next to her. The group had slowed their steps so that Sera could confirm before continuing, but Sera didn't need to take that long. From the girl's body language, Sera could tell that the girl was nervous and Micaiah's body language showed she was relaxed. Sothe seemed tense and suspicious, but Nolan however, did not seem to be worry and the same with Ilyana.

"She's not a threat. Just a traveler passing through," Sera explained and started to lead the way to them.

As they arrived, the girl had become much less tense and was actually smiling. Micaiah seemed to have that smile of satisfaction whenever she helped someone. That could only mean that the girl was joining them.

"Did you get everything that you needed?" she asked.

Edward nodded, speaking, "Yup Sera and Laura got the herbs."

Micaiah nodded her head, "Good. This here is Meg. She's going to be joining us on our search for the prince."

Sera looked at the girl named Meg and then at her armor to confirm, "You're not from here are you?" she asked.

The girl, Meg shook her head, "No, I'm actually from Crimea. I'm here searching for someone really important to me," she explained.

Sera nodded her head slowly. From what she saw, the girl was a bright, and bubbly. However, looking deeper Sera sensed the loneliness. This girl was telling the truth. Her expression softened a bit as she looked at Meg, "Well I hope you're able to find who you're looking for."

Meg's face seemed to brighten at those words, "thank you so much," she bowed her head a bit.

Sera just nodded her. Aran soon stepped forwards to speak, "It would be best for us not to stand out here in the open. There are bandits here and I get a feeling that they're going to attack soon."

Nolan frowned at this, "This is not a good time to fight. We need to save our strengths for when we are crossing this desert."

"But we can't just leave them here to tyrant the village," Micaiah insisted.

"Actually," Sera spoke up, "there is no tension in the village. I mean even with the bandits there, everyone seemed calmed. They could just see us as a threat and watching to see what we're doing. I mean I'm sure there aren't many that pass through here armed except for the Begnion soldiers."

Micaiah nodded her head slowly, as she thought. She then let out a sigh, closing her eyes, "very well then."

Sothe then looked up at the sky, "The sun is going to be going down soon. This is the perfect weather to get started."

"Alright then. If we're all ready then we should head out," Nolan decided with the rest of the group agreeing.

Sera watched as everyone started heading out. She then let out a sigh and followed behind the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost in Time [7]

The group continued to travel through the desert. The sun was at its highest now. The group had been traveling since before sunrise. It amazed Sera at how quickly the terrain changed. They were still in the dry, sand filled desert, however there were now broken ruins in the area. Sera looked around at the different pillars. Derek told her stories about how they were built. The people of the desert told the stories to him. The stories amazed Sera, however, the terminology used by the beorcs in the area, bothered Sera.

_Sub-humans_

That word bothered Sera. She never understood why beorcs hated them so much. It was worse for the branded. Sera couldn't help but shiver as she thought of her time in Begnion. She was constantly called horrible names and hit. Derek saved her from that torture.

"Hey, you okay?" Sera jumped hearing the voice next to her. She turned her head to see Edward standing next to her. He seemed to have a look of concern and confusion.

Sera blinked, "sorry. What?"

"You were making a weird face just now. Are you alright?" Edward asked again.

Sera quickly shook her head, blinking a few times to make sure her expression was straight, "y-yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking. That's all," she explained.

Edward nodded his head slowly. Sera turned to see that they had all arrived in a small building. One of the walls had fallen and the rest of the desert could be seen. It looked never ending. Sera couldn't help but wonder. Just how far would they be going? At the moment, they had plenty of supplies, but as soon as the group went deeper, the heat would rise even more and they would be running out of supplies soon, especially because of the armor they were all wearing. Sera still couldn't understand how Meg, Aran, and Nolan were surviving with their armor. Sera herself was feeling tired. Not only that, there was a strange humming noise in her ear that wasn't stopping. It was annoying Sera greatly.

"This seems like a good place to stop," Micaiah suddenly spoke up. "We'll rest here now and then continue…" Sera raised a brow as she trailed off.

Sothe noticed as well as he spoke up to ask her. "I sense something here… I'm not sure what, but there is a presence calling out to me," she explained.

Sera was confused by what she heard, but looking around, she noticed, Nolan, Edward, and Leonardo just nodding and understanding.

"Why don't you two check it out?" Nolan spoke up, "we'll keep watch here."

Micaiah nodded her head, "yes that seems like a good idea. We will go then. I feel that it is important we find this presence."

Sera looked up hearing that, "mind if I tag along?" She was curious to know what this presence was. Not only that, there was something here she wanted to see as well. The pictures on the ruins were making her curious. She wanted to explore more.

She watched as Micaiah thought for a second, before she could reply, Sothe spoke up, "It would probably be best for you to stay here."

Micaiah glanced at Sothe and then sighed, nodding, "he's right. You know the area best so you would be able to help the others hide," she started, hesitantly.

Sera frowned, but then decided against insisting and nodded her head, "very well then."

She noticed the apologetic glance that Micaiah gave as she left with Sothe. Sera just shook her head. She didn't understand the maiden. Micaiah says no, but then has an apologetic look. Why? Did Micaiah sense the same thing as Sera? If so, why wasn't she letting Sera go with her? Did she think Sera wouldn't be able to handle it?

Sera just let out a sigh. What ever the reason was, Micaiah did have a point. Sera was the most familiar with the area and if there were any trouble, she would be able to guide the group away. As for Micaiah and Sothe, Sera sense a great amount of faith Micaiah and Sothe shared. It reminded her of her faith in Derek.

A small breeze soon came, carrying sand with it. Sera lifted the collar of her cloak to cover her face as the sand blew past. Thinking of Derek brought back memories of their time when they traveled through the area. This was where he had taught her how to use the basic wind tome. It was perfect not only because of the seclusion, but also because the fact that there were no trees or plants in the way of disrupting the wind. The only thing they had to be concerned about was making sure that the sand didn't blow towards them. That would cause some severe injuries. Even so, the two would always be prepared.

"Hey Sera?"

Sera looked up to see it was Leonardo standing a little off. He seemed to have a look of hesitation, but Sera realized it was because of her mouth covered. She instantly lowered her cloak to speak.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, Meg has some pretty bad sunburn on her arm. Laura's taking a look at it now, but Nolan said that you should come look at it since you would have a better idea on how to treat it," he explained.

Sera glanced where the rest were a little off. They were sitting in the shade of the ruins with Edward and Ilyana standing above Laura watching while Aran and Nolan were a little off. They were paying attention to what Laura was doing as well, in case she needed something, but at the same time, they were keeping watch. Sera then nodded her head, "alright then. I'm coming," she stood up, brushing the sand down and then followed Leonardo back to where the group was.

Laura was shaking her head, looking a the arm, "I'm sorry. I'm not very experienced with desert burns like this," she was apologizing to Meg.

Meg just nodded, "it's alright. At least you knew this much. The wet cloth is helping…" she trailed off when she saw Sera and Leonardo. Everyone else turned towards them as well.

Edward grinned, "perfect, don't worry Meg. Sera's here she'll know what to do," he remarked.

Sera raised a brow, wondering why he was so confident that she would know. She just sighed and nodded, "I might have an idea. May I see the burn?" she asked. Laura nodded as she scooted over for Sera. In the process Edward and Ilyana took a step back, but both seemed to want to watch, even though Leonardo was scolding Edward to move back so they could concentrate. Sera couldn't help but smirk at that. She had lost count with how many times the archer had scolded Edward now.

Sera then looked down at Meg's arm. Her armor was taken off and her sleeve was rolled up with a wet cloth placed on it. Sera lifted the cloth to look at the wound. It wasn't a severe burn. Most likely it had occurred while she was in the area before running into them.

"I know that you picked out some herbs for this, but I wasn't sure which ones they were," Laura explained apologetically.

Sera shook her head, "it's fine. At least you covered the wound with a wet cloth. That's more than enough. Though…" she paused to dig through her pouch and pulled out a small white flower, "this is what you should use. It's the Lily of the desert. Once you crush it and mix it properly, it will help moisturize the skin and help heal the burn." As she explained, Sera had Laura continuously dabbing Meg's burn while she showed her how to crush the plant and mix it properly. She couldn't help but think of how this was the exact way Derek would teach her the use of different herbs. Along with that Derek would always randomly quiz her, which Sera never liked.

Once the herb was mixed together and turned into salve, Sera wiped down Meg's arm and applied the salve on the burn. She saw Meg flinch once, but afterwards she sat still. Behind her Edward and Ilyana were still watching. Nolan and Aran had joined as well, conversing among each other, but Sera ignored them. It was common for her to have an audience. She didn't like it, but knew there was no way to avoid it.

"There, all finished. Do you mind wrapping that?" she asked Laura, who nodded her head.

"Absolutely. Wow Sera that was amazing," she remarked as she wrapped Meg's arm.

Meg nodded her head as well, enthusiastically, "that really was. Thank you so much!" she added as Laura finished.

In the back, Edward was saying something along the lines, "I told you she could do it."

Sera just blinked, "I just crushed herbs and mixed them…"

"But the fact that you knew what you were doing and instantly started to treat it with out any hesitation, is impressive Sera. Good work there," Nolan remarked, patting her back.

Sera just shrugged with a straight face, "well if it comforts you. You're welcome." She muttered. All the excitement and praise she got, it was something Sera was not used to. She had hid from people for so long that now if she helped one, she wasn't sure how to accept their appreciation.

Luckily the attention didn't stay long. As Laura and Ilyana helped Meg put on her armor again, Sera noticed a pillar of light shoot up into the sky.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing at the pillar.

Everyone's head turned that way, and Sera noticed Nolan, Edward, and Leonardo's faces turn serious.

"That's the signal from Micaiah when she's in trouble," Edward explained.

Sera blinked. Trouble… They were most likely bandits, but which type? Laguzes or Beorcs? Personally Sera hoped for Beorcs. That way she wouldn't have to worry about them sensing something and expressing their hatred. It had happened before, but that time the people she was with knew what she was. Sera wasn't sure what others would think of her if they knew she was a branded. Yes, Micaiah knew and of course she would accept her, but she was the only one.

"Everyone, get ready quickly we need to get going," Nolan ordered.

Sera watched, as everyone was instantly ready. She herself was ready with her tome in her pouch and her staff in its sheath on her back. The only thing she ended up needing to pack were the herbs that she had just used, but that didn't take long. Soon enough everyone was ready. With one last look around, Nolan ordered for the group to move out.

Sera followed with the group, staying towards the front with Nolan. She wanted to get a good view of the place and keep track of where they were heading. It was in a different direction from where Micaiah and Sothe had gone. Not only that, she was curious to know just what the ruins were. They seemed to be a run down temple, but of what? Sera wasn't sure. The images

Arriving to the entrance of the temple, Nolan indicated for everyone to stop. When he did that, Edward moved forwards with his sword ready. Sera noticed that he had pulled out his wind edge. Leonardo followed behind. Sera noticed that Ilyana had moved forwards as well. She decided to follow the thunder mage's lead.

They entered one of the rooms. Sera stopped in her track seeing all the treasure. Her eyes widened as she looked around. That's when her eyes fell on Micaiah and Sothe. There were two large figures in front of them. At first glance they looked like beorcs, but Sera tensed as she noticed the ears and tails.

Laguzes…

"Whoa… they're tall…" she heard Edward remark. He was standing next to her, looking around as well.

"Have you ever fought one before?" Sera asked, though she knew what the answer was.

Edward shook his head, "No. Never have, though Leonardo did explain to me about the basics of fighting one apparently he learned it while in military school.

Sera nodded her head. At least they knew somewhat. She herself knew that magic would bring her at an advantage. The only thing was that she would have to be faster than the laguzes to make sure they were caught in the spell.

Growling was heard. Sera looked to see one of the cat laguzes snarling at them. They had been spotted. The one in front of Micaiah and Sothe had shifted as well.

"Alright then. Meg, Laura, you two come with me. We're going to go cover Micaiah and Sothe. The rest of you, try and sneak to the back and attack from there," Nolan ordered. Everyone nodded and split into their groups and was off. Sera took a quick glance to see what Nolan was planning and then the others.

"What do you think Sera?" Leonardo spoke up, "which side do you think we should attack.

She then looked at the two paths that they could go. It was either left or right. She wasn't sure which one to pick. With laguzes, they would need more people. From what she saw, Nolan was heading towards the right with Micaiah. Though she didn't pay much attention to that. There was someone here. She could feel it and it was bothering her. She then looked over seeing they were expecting an answer from her, "we should probably split up. It will confuse them and that will give us a chance to sneak up on them."

The others nodded their head.

"Makes sense," Aran spoke up, "It would also be best for Edward and I to lead."

Sera nodded her head slowly. She looked down the path to the right, "Good idea. But there's something I want to check out so I'm heading this way."

"Alright I'll go with you," Edward spoke up, "and then you guys can head the other way."

Leonardo nodded, "I think I have an idea. We should move out," Sera nodded her head and saw the others agree. They were soon off. At first it seemed silent. Sera didn't see any coming, nor did she hear any. In the distant there was a fight going on. Sera continued to stay alert.

That's when she heard a yowl and looked to see two cats coming towards them. Instantly, she saw Edward with his wind edge out. He was swiping it towards the cat. Sera watched as the strip of wind struck the cat. She saw a cut form, but not only that, because of the strip of wind, she saw coins fly and one strike the laguz. That's when Sera got an idea. She then opened her tome and started to read a spell. The wind appeared and started to get stronger.

"Hold on, move back," she ordered Edward, who glanced at her and then nodded. Sera targeted the cat and then multiple strips of wind formed, surrounding the cat. Along with that, the small gold tokens started to rise. Sera pointed to the cat and the strips of wind struck the cat, swiping through it. Sera saw the cuts form, but not only that, the gold that was lifted, flew at the cat and she managed to pierce one of the eyes, causing the cat to yowl in pain.

"Brilliant Sera!" Edward remarked as he pulled out his wind edge. The cat rubbed its eye then glared at the group. Sera noticed the blood trickling from the eye, which was closed shut. Sera knew that she had blinded the cat's one eye.

Edward then decided to do the same as he sent a strip of air at the other cat laguz. The gold coins flew and one hit its eyes directly. Sera took the time to attack the cat while it was still stunned from pain. While she defeated that one, Edward had switched to his other sword and was killing the cat.

Sera bit her lip. It still felt weird to her that she was actually killing them and the fact that she was realizing that these laguzes were living beings as well, made her feel worse.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Edward spoke up. Sera nodded and then started to walk forwards. She noticed a small room and entered it to see what was in there. There was treasure everywhere.

"You know, it would be a shame to just let this gold lie around. We could sell some and get better supplies," she remarked. She waited for a response, but none came. She turned around, wondering why only to find no one there. Sera blinked. She was expecting that Edward had followed her, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward?" she called, but there was no response.

Sera looked around. Where was he? She couldn't have moved that far ahead of him. The area was small and he was right behind her. Not only that, she should have ran into one of the others.

That's when she saw. There was a laguz standing there. He hadn't shifted yet and was looking right at her. Sera tensed and watched as he stepped forwards. She quickly turned the page in her book, preparing an attack.

"You're a parentless…" he growled. Sera tensed hearing him speak. He had a deep and heavy voice. He took a few more steps towards her. Sera tried to look down to see what the spell was, but she feared that he would strike if she did. Instead she was forced to take a step back.

"We don't like parentless like you. You're not even worth eating." He snarled as he stepped forwards. Sera just continued to move back. She could feel a large pile of gold behind her as the floor was now starting to angle upwards. That was making it difficult to move, but it didn't' stop the laguz. He stepped forwards, backing her into the wall.

"In fact, you know what we do to parentless?" he asked and didn't even giver her time to answer. Instead he growled as he punched the wall behind her, causing Sera to flinch, "we crush their skulls and rip them to pieces and throw them out in the desert to dry up and that's what I'm going to do now." He laughed. Suddenly he started to glow purple as he was shifting.

Sera tried to take this time to read the spell and cast it, but suddenly she heard a cry of pain. Sera looked up to see the man stumbling forwards. Blood poured out from the wound formed on his back. As he moved, she saw Edward standing there. His face seemed much darker as he moved forwards to attack again. "You sick, dastard," he growled. Sera blinked at the sight before her. She suddenly sensed a different aura from Edward. He didn't seem like the cheerful looking boy anymore. Instead she sensed anger and it was all let out on the laguz. He didn't give the laguz a chance to strike. Instead, Edward impaled his sword into the laguz's neck. Sera cringed and looked away as the body went lump. She only looked back when she stopped hearing movement.

Sera didn't say anything as Edward still had his back towards her. She watched as he slowly lowered his sword. She then heard a sigh and turned to look at Sera with a smile, "phew! You're not hurt are you?"

Sera blinked. The dark aura was suddenly gone and she sensed the cheerful boy again. She just cleared her throat and fixed her cloak. "uh… no. I'm fine. Thank you." She made sure that the mark by her neck was covered.

"No problem. I got worried when you suddenly disappeared I mean one minute you were there and then you were suddenly gone. Where did you go?" he asked.

Sera gave a nervous laugh, "yeah… I think I may have continued walking while you stopped," she explained apologetically. Did he hear what the laguz said? How was he going to react?

Edward just shook his head, "well luckily I made it in time. I got really worried that you may have been attacked. I-I mean you weren't there anymore so it was only right to worry right?" he went on to explain.

Sera listened as he was explaining and couldn't help but raise a brow as she suddenly sensed nervousness from him, but that quickly disappeared, as Nolan and Micaiah came with the others behind them. "That was good timing with the kill. We manage to keep them separate and take them out pretty quickly," Nolan remarked.

Edward nodded his head, "you got that right. It was thanks to Sera as usual. She had a pretty good idea that kept the attention on us."

Sera blinked, "I just had gold flying around…"

"Yeah and that blinded them and they weren't able to attack back," Edward remarked. He then turned towards Nolan to explain everything.

As Edward explained what happened, Sera let out a sigh of relief, taking a few steps back. Her head turned towards the dead body of the laguz leader. He was dead. It wasn't the fact that he was dead that disturbed her in fact; it was what he called her. _Parentless…_

It was a word that always bothered Sera. She never understood why she was called a parentless when at the time she had both of her parents. After their death, Sera did become parentless. That's when she started to think that the brand she had was a curse and that it would bring misfortune to her parents, which it ended up doing. Even now Sera believed that it was meant to be that she would live a misfortunate life. However the word parentless still bothered her. Luckily Edward didn't catch on to it. At least Sera was assuming that since he had yet to mention anything about it. She didn't sense the feeling of fear or awkwardness coming from him either.

Sera then looked around the place. That's when she heard. It was a small humming noise. Turning her head towards it, she took a couple steps back and then realized. A voice was singing. Sera narrowed her eyes, as she tried to listen to what the song was. In the process, she zoned out the others.

This song, it was one that sounded familiar to Sera. Suddenly, a warm feeling appeared in Sera and coursed through her body. Sera closed her eyes as the feeling traveled down her legs. As she did, the image of the beautiful forest appeared in her head. It was the Serenes forest. Sera felt she was back home with the trees standing high above the ground, and the wind softly blowing, passing between the branches making the leaves sing their own tune. It was a peaceful memory.

"Hey Sera, you there?" Edward's voice broke in.

Sera jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instantly the images were gone and Sera saw Edward was standing next to her. He had a look of concern as he moved the hand off of her shoulder. A little off, Leonardo and Meg stood with a slightly similar expression.

Sera quickly shook her head as she realized he had asked something, "Sorry what?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sera nodded her head slowly. She was about to speak, but then she heard the singing again. So it wasn't just in her head.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Edward asked. From the way he turned to look around, Sera knew he didn't hear anything.

Sera sighed, "A voice, singing," she tried.

The three of them shook their head. Sera frowned as she listened. How could they not hear it? The voice was loud enough to be heard. Sera looked around for the others, wondering if maybe they heard. That's when she realized that neither Micaiah nor Sothe were in the area. Sera's eyes narrowed.

She soon found herself running out of the room deeper into the ruin temple, leaving the others to protest as they followed behind her. This song was very familiar to Sera. It was one that not many sang in the forest. Sera herself only knew few of them. However, this person knew the entire song, which made it easier for Sera to narrow down whom it could be.

Soon enough the singing stopped. The only reason Sera assumed it was because Micaiah had found the singer. That just urged Sera to hurry. Micaiah could have told them what was up. It annoyed Sera that she was leaving them out like that. Then again, Sera did the same, leaving them behind, but she had a reason for running there and she would have told Micaiah had Micaiah stayed in the area.

Sera was almost to the room now. Just one more turn and then she would be in the same room as the singer. She could hear talking. It was most likely Micaiah talking with the stranger.

Finally, she arrived to the room. She waited before slowly entering the room. It was a rather large room, along the walls were broken statues of what would have been wolf laguzes. Like the rest of the rooms, there was gold scattered along the floor that glittered in the sunlight, which seeped into the room through the large crack in the ceiling. In the center where the light shined brightest, stood five figures. Micaiah and Sothe were two of them. Both had their backs towards the door, which was something Sera found annoying. They knew they were in enemy territory. They should have turned away so that enemies would not be able to sneak up behind them.

In front of Micaiah and Sothe, stood three others. All three of them were laguzes. It took Sera a moment to realize the two standing on the sides were wolf laguzes. Sera could tell by their tails. She had read about the wolves, but never met one. However as surprising and interesting as the wolves were, Sera's attention was on the figure between the two laguzes. He was wearing a long white robe with silver sequence that seemed to glitter along with the rest of the gold around them. His hair was long, blonde, and wavy. He had pure white wings that folded neatly behind his back. Sera couldn't help but stare. His entire figure seemed to glow. It was a beautiful sight.

By now, Sera's presence was known. She was slowly walking towards the group, hesitant to disturb them.

"Sera!" Micaiah started excitedly. They had all turned to greet her and Micaiah was in the process of introducing whom everyone was, but trailed off as she realized Sera had something else on her mind.

This was a heron. He was from the forest and Sera knew she knew him and he knew her; however, neither one of them were able to recognize one another. The heron seemed to notice her interest in him and he turned his head to look at her. Instantly Sera saw his face darken. Sera froze, unable to move anymore now that he had noticed her. Instead, the heron started to walk towards her. The silence was interrupted by the female wolf, who started to move forwards.

"Rafiel…" the wolf started, but trailed off as the heron lifted a hand to stop her. He gave a gesture of assurance and then looked at Sera again, this time with confusion.

Sera narrowed her eyes as well. Rafiel… that was a name she knew. How long had it been though since she had heard it?

"Your face… it looks very familiar, but your heart is too dark to read. We have met before haven't we?" The heron started cautiously.

Sera stood there, biting her lips. She was about to speak again, but the heron now stood before her. Sera's eyes narrowed as she studied his face. It did look familiar. She closed her eyes, as he reached forwards, but then opened them again when she felt his hand cup her face. His hand was soft and he had a gentle and caring touch that made Sera relax as she looked up at him.

The heron the began to smile, "Your eyes I do recognize. It's been a long time, Sera."

As soon as he said her name, Sera instantly knew who this was. She couldn't help but smile as back at him as now both recognized one another. She soon found herself hugging him tight.

"After all these years…" she whispered. Tears streamed down her face, but no one could see them since her face was buried in his chest. Rafiel just smiled, stroking her head.

"It's alright Sera. Everything will be fine now." he assured her, as he held her close. Sera nodded her head. Hearing his soft, musical voice was all she needed.


End file.
